The Vocaloid Life Is Average
by Sakagami Hina
Summary: A collection of short Vocaloid stories based on stories from the website MyLifeIsAverage.  Feel free to suggest a story or pairing! Rated T for conclusions I'm sure you're all jumping to.
1. Shampoo

**A/N: Finally, I have decided to combine my love of Vocaloid with my love of one of the awesomest sites on the internet- My Life Is Average. If you've never heard of it, Tako Luka demands that you read it. NOW.**

**The following super-short stories are based off of actual stories from MLIA. However, contrary to my innermost hopes and dreams, I own neither Vocaloid nor MLIA. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Rin banged loudly on the door to the bathroom. "LEN! You've been in there for a freaking half hour, what's taking you so long?" she shouted. _Darnit, I need to get ready to go shopping with Miku!_

"N-nothing… I'll be out in a sec…" was her brother's muffled reply.

"You're a guy! What could possibly be taking you half an hour to do in the shower?"

"Why don't you guess?" taunted Len.

"I honestly have no freaking clue, Len. What is it?"

"Fine then, I'll tell you… um… I'm… shampooing my hair into funny shapes."

There was a moment of silence before Rin burst into laughter. "Oh, Lenny-kins, take as long as you like. This is going on the internet."

* * *

**A/N: feel free to suggest stories or pairings you'd like to see ^^**


	2. Weenus

**A/N: If you don't believe it's a word, go google it.**

**Disclaimer: someday, I will rule the universe, and then I will, in fact, own Vocaloid and MLIA. Until that day, I shan't be satisfied.**

**

* * *

**

"Whatcha watching?" asked Len, leaning over the couch where Rin and Miku were sitting.

"Anime," responded Miku distractedly. Len propped his arms up on the back of the couch and continued to watch it behind them. After a few minutes, Rin began to realize that Len's elbow was digging into the back of her neck, and it was soon becoming painful. _Does he not notice, or what?_ she thought, irritated.

Rin whirled around suddenly to look at him. "Excuse me," she began harshly, "but could you please get your weenus out of my face?"

The confusion and shock on Len's face was priceless. Both Rin and Miku burst into hysterical giggles, rolling off the couch and onto the floor while Len, bright red, continued to shout "WHAT? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"Len… weenus means… it means… the tip of your elbow," gasped Miku after a while.

"It's… so… much fun… you should've seen your face!" exclaimed Rin.

"You're evil," muttered Len darkly before retreating from the room. Miku and Rin high-fived each other.

* * *

**A/N: This is SO MUCH FUN to do to people who don't know what it means 8D**

**Please review with thoughts/suggestions for stories/yelling at me for doing something horrible, idk. Just review, pretty please!**


	3. Got A Sec?

**A/N: This happens far too often.**

**Disclaimer: Crypton should give me Vocaloid for Christmas or something. Oh, then I will have fun.**

**

* * *

**

Luka was on her laptop in the living room, entirely focused on whatever she was typing. She was finally about to finish when Gakupo entered the room.

"Luka, do you have a sec?" he asked.

She was a bit irritated at the interruption, so without looking up she replied, "Sure, I have plenty of secs."

The room was quiet for a moment as a blush began to creep onto Luka's cheeks.

"That… is an unfortunate slang term," Gakupo said. Luka's forehead made a_ DONK_ sound as it hit the table. The other Vocaloids in the room would never let her forget that.

* * *

**A/N: These are so short, it's freaking me out a little. Well. Whether you liked it, hated it, or just wanna suggest something, please review!**


	4. Oranges and Bananas

**A/N: I have tons more of these, look forward to it ^^**

**Disclaimer: Oh, god, am I going to have to write disclaimers for each and every one of these?**

**

* * *

**

Rin eyed the orange she held in her hand, contemplating it briefly before peeling it. She noticed the sticker said "100% Orange!" ..._as if it's not obvious enough,_ she thought, rolling her eyes. She absentmindedly peeled it off and stuck it on a banana.

A few days later, she was eating breakfast when Len walked in and grabbed one of the yellow fruits. She watched as he looked at it curiously, then put it back and picked up another one.

"Why'd you switch?" she asked, forgetting what she'd done.

Len answered, completely seriously, "I wanted a banana, but the other one was an orange."

Rin nodded. "True enough."

* * *

**A/N: It gets randomer and randomer... please review! **


	5. Simple, Yet Effective

**A/N: Did I mention these stories have nothing to do with each other?**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Vocaloid and MLIA T-T**

**

* * *

**

_Om. Nom. Nom. Nom._

Miku focused primarily on her cereal as she tried to zone out the fighting of her parents. _What's it about this time? Leaving cabinet doors open? Of course, it always goes back to how "you don't understand me" and "you need to give me some __me__ time" and blah blah blah…_ Another bite of cereal entered her mouth._ Jeez, they're so stupid. And Mikuo's only ten! The poor boy must be so scared!_

Just then, the little teal-haired boy wandered into the room. He stared at the two adults, who didn't pay any attention to him.

Suddenly, he lifted his shirt, shouted, "LOOK AT MAH MAN BOOBIES," giggled a little, then walked away.

Miku watched him go with admiration.

* * *

**A/N: Hee. I was going to make Len do this at first, but it didn't work in my head. Please review and stuff! Love ya!**


	6. Lines

**A/N: There's some MLIA stories that I just automatically imagine Luka or some other character doing because it just fits so well. This... is one of them. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I had a dream that I owned everything... but alas, 'twas naught but a dream.**

**

* * *

**

Gakupo checked his watch again, a bit annoyed that his flight had been delayed so long. The purple-haired gentleman set down the ad-filled magazine he'd been flipping through and started observing the people around him in the busy airport lobby.

At one of the check-in counters, a man was beginning to make a fuss as the pink-haired employee told him to wait in line. He must've been someone famous, because he then shouted, "Do you know who I am!"

The woman leaned forward and said into the loudspeaker, "A man seems to be having an identity crisis at counter two."

"F**K YOU!" fumed the man.

"You'll have to wait in line for that too, sir," she replied quickly.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, he then went up and got her number.**


	7. Cookies

**A/N: These keep getting randomer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't feel like coming up with a creative disclaimer.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Haku, would you like to come to the grocery store with me? I need to grab some beer," said Kiyoteru, glancing into his sister's dark room.

"Hmm… sure…" mumbled the white-haired woman, walking over to him lethargically.

As they were exiting the store, a group of girls were sitting around a table laden with boxes of cookies. Their troop leader was a tall brunette with a commanding presence. "Girl Scout Cookies!" they announced.

"Yeah, that'll go well with beer," Kiyoteru muttered in a low voice.

"GOES GREAT WITH BEER!" shouted the brunette.

Kiyoteru smiled. "How about some cookies, Haku?"

* * *

**A/N: COOKIES FOR REVIEWS!**

**Meiko: I'm a Girl Scout troop leader now?**

**Me: Hey, I made Luka work in an airport.**

**Meiko: True, but still. Really?**

**By the way, I'm not sure if this actually counts as MeikoxKiyoteru, but... I tried my best... Well, I haven't given up yet!**


	8. Quack!

**A/N: Would've uploaded this last night, but my internet died a sudden and painful death. Don't worry, it's back now ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do declareth that the ownership of Vocaloid and MLIA be not of my posession.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, look, someone left their phone," Len said, noticing the blue cell phone laying abandoned on the desk. "I wonder whose it is…"

Rin picked it up and flipped it open. "Huh, no name."

"We should bring it to the lost-and-found," suggested Len.

"Hmm, I think we should have some fun, first," Rin said, grinning suspiciously. She typed into a text: _Quack! I'm a duck! Quack! Quack! You're a duck! Quack! Quack! Quack! We're all ducks!_ Her eyes gleamed mischievously as she sent it to all the contacts.

"That's evil, Rin! I love it!" exclaimed Len, bursting into laughter.

Later that day, the two were walking down the hall when they heard arguing from the teacher's lounge.

"Seriously, Kaito? Ducks?" Luka's voice said exasperatedly.

"I have to admit, I didn't expect something like that from you… Ice cream, maybe, but ducks?" said Gakupo's voice.

"I swear, I didn't send that!" Kaito tried to defend himself.

"It was completely unnecessary to text something like that during class," scolded Kiyoteru.

"Is there something you're trying to tell us?" Meiko added.

"But I didn't send it!" Kaito pleaded.

"Well, it looks like we know who the phone belongs to," Len concluded. Rin grinned triumphantly.

* * *

**A/N: I love evil Rin ^^**


	9. Coffee

**A/N: This one's KaitoxMiku, for a change. I'm rather lenient when it comes to Kaito's pairings. This one's just cute x3**

**Disclaimer: Meh, I'm too lazy. Luka, you do it.**

**Luka: Lazy-pants Hina doesn't own me or my fellow Vocaloids.**

**Me: Or MLIA.**

**Luka: Whatever.**

**

* * *

**

"One chocolate Frappuccino, please," requested the blue-haired man, smiling warmly.

"Coming right up, sir," replied the cute teal-haired barista as she began to make his drink.

Just then, the manager came in and started yelling about coffee grounds on the floor. The poor girl looked like she was about to cry, so Kaito decided to help her out.

"I just spilled all of those on the floor," he declared.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" fumed the manager.

"Because I think they look better on the ground, and the customer is always right, right?"

The manager stormed off without another word, and Kaito got a date for next Friday.

* * *

**A/N: Ehh, I don't really know... Luka, you say something.**

**Luka: What? What do you want me to say?**

**Me: Something interesting.**

**Luka: I'm going to take a bath. Bye.**

**Me: There you have it! Please review!**


	10. Homework

**A/N: Observe: Luka's highly effective parenting method.**

**Disclaimer: Mar mar marmar Vocaloid mar MLIA marmar. (Not familiar with Marmish? It's a legit language, I made it up like forever ago.)**

**

* * *

**

New Text

From: Luka

No homework today?

.

Miku glanced down at her cell phone, read Luka's message, and texted back (a little guiltily,) "I am doing homework." She then continued playing facebook games. _I'll do it eventually! Besides, she's not even home, how would she know I'm lying?_

Her phone buzzed again with a new message from Luka. "I'm watching you," the text warned.

Miku rolled her eyes, figuring Luka was just trying to creep her out. "I'm watching you watching me," she typed into her phone.

A few seconds later, she received another text from the persistent woman.

.

New Text

From: Luka

Don't look in the closet.

.

Miku froze, suddenly a little scared. She glanced around her room quickly, then reluctantly began doing her homework.

Across town, Luka flipped her cell phone closed and relaxed in her chair, enjoying her pedicure. _That ought to do it._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: My mom used to do this to me. Now I'm used to it. It worked for a while, though. Just a note for all you parents out there. PLEASE REVIEW! Love y'all~**


	11. Origami

**A/N: This one's just random...**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the randomness of Vocaloid nor MLIA! **

**

* * *

**

Miku stared at the small, square piece of scrap paper the class had been using for a game. _Now that we're done with it… this is just begging to be made into something…_ she decided.

She carefully folded it into a little origami crane. _I'm usually not good at origami, but I actually made a crane!_ She was so proud, she showed it to her entire group.

"Mine has five heads," said the quiet boy sitting across from her. He took out his own paper crane which, sure enough, actually did have five heads.

"I accept defeat with grace and respect," Miku said, bowing her head.

* * *

**A/N: This feels too short. It's really weird. Umm...**

**Filling space here.**

**Ladeladela.**

**Please review, minna-san! ^^**


	12. Brainfart

**A/N: Homework... exercise... ughh, I'm dying... well, I hope you enjoy this, anyways.**

**Disclaimer: Who wants to do the disclaimer this time?**

**Gumi: Hina doesn't own Vocaloid or MLIA!**

**Me: Why, thank you.**

**Gumi: You do realize that was my first line, right? My FIRST. LINE. IN THE ENTIRE. STORY.**

**

* * *

**

Len was sitting at his computer with a bored expression, filling out a survey for his class.

_How old are you?_ "14."

_What's your favorite color?_ "Yellow."

_What's your favorite food?_ "Bananas."

_Do you have any siblings?_ "A sister."

_How old are they?_ "Uh…"

Len searched his mind, which was suddenly blank. Without thinking about it, he got up and walked down the hall to find Rin sitting in the living room.

"Hey, Rin!" he called.

"Huh?"

"How old are you again?"

Rin stared at him for a few moments expectantly before realizing from his blank expression that he wasn't getting anywhere. Slowly, she answered, "Len… we're twins…"

A silent moment passed.

"…I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

* * *

**A/N: I assure you Len is actually quite intelligent, he's just having an "off" day. Also, as for the chapter title... that's what my chorus teacher says when her mind blanks. (Awesomest teacher ever, btw.)**

**Gumi: SERIOUSLY. I FEEL IGNORED.**

**Please review, everyone! ^^**


	13. Dreams

**A/N: This one's a bit longer than the others, but still pretty short. It's mostly stuff that happened to me, but hey, I posted it on MLIA, so it still counts =D**

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired to own Vocaloid and MLIA right now. Call me back later.**

**

* * *

**

"I had a funny dream last night…" began Rin at the lunch table. Miku, Len, and Kaito leaned in to listen, while Luka continued eating indifferently. The rest of the Vocaloids were who-knows-where.

"What happened?" asked Len.

"Well, we in some sort of city, and fighting a group of vampires who were trying to capture the 'stars' or something. Luka was one of the stars, and I had to protect her, but there was this super-hot vampire who looked a lot like Len and Luka fell in love with him. But it was weird, because she was acting all _girly…_" rambled Rin.

"Jee, thanks," added Luka.

"Anyways, then _Miku_ was captured, and we had to go after her because she was also really special for some reason…"

"Oh, that makes me feel great," Miku said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, Luka got scared and fainted–"

"Wow, you're making me really pathetic," interrupted Luka.

"I know, okay? Anyways, we had to leave you behind, and when we got back Len-vampire had made you into a vampire, so I killed you."

"Ouch. That hurts, Rin. That really hurt my feelings," Luka said dramatically, shaking her head.

"Well, sorry! What dream did YOU have?" snapped Rin.

Luka finished chewing a piece of salad, then, with a completely serious expression, said, "I dreamed that Percy Jackson and Camp Half-Blood were having a nerf gun battle to rid the grocery store of monsters."

The table was quiet for a moment, until Kaito asked, "Did they win?"

"Naturally," Luka answered, wiping her lips with her napkin in a rather ladylike manner.

* * *

**A/N: Seriously, feel free to suggest stories you'd like to see me write. Or even pairings, even though this isn't really a romance... In any case, please review!**


	14. How Insensitive

**A/N: Gumi finally gets a scene... I felt bad ^^"**

**Teto: Hey, you haven't even MENTIONED me yet~**

**Disclaimer: Teto Teto Teto Teto Teto. And I don't own Vocaloid or MLIA. (Psh, I don't own Percy Jackson either, forgot about that in the last chapter. Sorry for you guys who were under the impression that I owned it, I don't. Disappointing, right?)**

**

* * *

**

Gumi walked through the crowded high school hallway at a slow pace, not really looking forward to her next class. _Ugh, Pre-calc… kill me now…_

"Hey, Gumi, did you feel that?" inquired Miku cheerfully, appearing at Gumi's right side.

"Um, what am I supposed to be feeling?" asked Gumi, raising one eyebrow.

"I just licked your elbow. So the MLIA's are true!" Miku jumped up and down with joy.

"Um, ew…" she complained, wiping her elbow off on the teal-haired girl's shirt. Still, she was rather impressed and, (honestly,) grateful… she'd been wondering if it was true as well. _Well, that's one mystery solved for today._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Did you know that if someone licks your elbow without you noticing, you won't feel it? True story, someone did it to me. Eew.**


	15. Diary

**A/N: Mwahahaha.**

**Disclaimer: Hina-chan no owny Vocaloid or MLIA.**

**

* * *

**

Rin and Len were cleaning their room (not willingly, of course,) when Len noticed something in the back drawer of his desk.

"Rin's Secret Diary, Age Six," he read the title out loud. "Huh, how'd this end up back there?"

"Ah! Don't read that!" shouted Rin, turning bright red. Len quickly flipped open the little book and, smirking, scanned the first page he saw. Rin froze when Len's face suddenly registered shock and horror.

"Rin… what is this?" he asked slowly.

"Don't tell anyone," she said in a strained voice.

"How many plans for world domination did you _make_ when you were six?" he exclaimed suddenly, looking rapidly through the pages. "Zombie army, werewolf army, turn everyone into robots, brainwash all the world leaders… RIN!"

"What?" she asked, smiling innocently.

"You have a devious little mind."

"I have for quite some time, apparently," she said proudly. _Little me was awesome._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Dear Len: What were you EXPECTING?**

**Please review~!**


	16. Bumper Sticker

**A/N: Couldn't sleep last night because this thought was bouncing around my head and making me giggle... so enjoy =D**

**Disclaimer: Rin, you do it.**

**Rin: Len, you do it.**

**Len: Hey, she said you!**

**Me: I don't own Vocaloid or MLIA =.=**

**

* * *

**

Meiko was driving to the mall one day, with Luka in the front seat and Rin and Miku in the back. At a stoplight, they drove up behind a brown car with a number of bumper stickers.

"Huh, that's an interesting thing to put on the back of your car," commented Luka.

Miku and Rin leaned forward to see the suspicious bumper sticker. It read, "Smile if you're not wearing any underwear!" The two of them began to crack up in the backseat as Meiko, narrowing her eyes, pulled the car to the left and drove up next to the brown car. She and Luka plastered creepy wide-eyed smiles on their faces and turned their heads slowly to look at the man driving the car. He noticed them, turned bright red, and sped away when the light changed.

Rin and Miku couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

**A/N: The original story was "so my mom and grandma could smile at him," which is about five times as creepy, but we don't have any grandma characters, so it got to be Luka and Meiko.**

**Luka: We're creepy enough.**

**Meiko: That was fun! Didja see his face?**

**Anyways, please review ^^**


	17. Narnia

**A/N: This story shouted "Neru!" to me, so here ya go, my first Neru story ^^ In celebration of this historic moment, Neru will say the disclaimer!**

**Neru: Yeah, right. *Goes back to texting***

**Me: Don't own Vocaloid or MLIA =,=**

**

* * *

**

Miku wasn't really paying attention to her Latin teacher, choosing to look around the room instead. _I already know this stuff, anyways,_ she reasoned.

To her left, she noticed one girl – Neru – wasn't paying attention either. Instead, she was writing on a piece of construction paper, "Follow me to Narnia!" She placed tape on the backside and slid it down the back of the seat in front of her, and when Kaito leaned into his chair, the sign stuck to his shirt.

Miku watched, mildly amused, as he walked around school that day with people following him to his classes. He had no idea.

* * *

**A/N: I pick on Kaito too much x3**

***Goes to watch Harry Potter marathon***

**Minor edit, I forgot to mention Neru put tape on the back of the sign ^^"**

**Neru: Cuz I just carry tape around with me, of course.**


	18. Puffy

**A/N: Long time no see ^^ Sorry it took so long to update, school is killing me. Even with three hours of homework per night and a whole bunch of other stuff going on, I probably could've written these in class... but sometimes it's better to actually pay attention ^^"" In any case, here's a little story featuring Lily... I'm gonna try and include all the Vocaloids =3**

**Disclaimer: Congrats, Lily! You get to do the disclaimer!**

**Lily: If Hina owned me, I imagine my life would be rather miserable.**

**Me: On that positive note, enjoy~!**

**

* * *

**

Lily was walking through the hallway of her high school, pretty much ignoring everybody, when a short, sneering girl stepped in her way and laughed at her.

"Ha-ha, look at Lily," she jeered for no reason, "she's such a slut! Haha, look at that ridiculous bleached hair!"

_Don't you have anything better to do?_ Lily fumed. She was tempted to punch the girl, when she suddenly noticed… _her face looks a lot like a puffer fish_…

Lily gladly informed her so.

* * *

**A/N: Love you, Lily! That was just some random bully with no life, by the way. I just needed someone to give Lily a chance to use her kickass comebacks.**

**Lily: Thank you, my comebacks do indeed kick ass.**

**Please review/subscribe/favorite, I'll try to get another one written ASAP!**


	19. Pants

**A/N: Dear random anonymous commenter on the previous chapter who looked up MLIA after reading my story: MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! 8D**

**Seriously, if any of you have read this far and haven't checked out MLIA yet, YOU'RE INSANE. GO READ MLIA.**

**Disclaimer: There's a greater chance of me *GASP* splitting up Gakupo and Luka than owning Vocaloid or MLIA. And you know that will never happen, of course.**

**

* * *

**

Len was bored in class, so incredibly bored… the teacher kept droning on about dead scientists… _I appreciate their achievements, of course, but what's the point of learning a million names I can't even pronounce which I'm going to forget just as soon as the semester's over?_ he thought.

The dull class continued, and everyone was filling out a worksheet on the lecture when Len suddenly remembered something. _I wore my tearaway pants for no reason, with shorts underneath… hey, I was tired this morning. In any case…_

Len stood up, tore off his pants, and sat calmly back down.

The looks on the faces of everyone in the classroom were priceless.

* * *

**A/N: Len, why do you own tearaway pants? (Also, in case any of you missed it and were going KYAA LEN WITH NO PANTS, he's wearing shorts underneath.)**

**Lolol, the author's notes are longer than the actual story xD**

**Please review~!**

**Edit: TYPO D8**


	20. Telemarketing

**A/N: Wow, 20th chapter. I never expected this to evolve to such an extent. Well, I hope you guys are enjoying it ^^**

**Disclaimer: *texts Neru* Hey, Neru, do I own Vocaloid or MLIA?**

**Neru: *texts back* No, no you do not. I'm still not doing the stupid disclaimer.**

**

* * *

**

Rin, Miku and Neru were sitting in the living room watching TV when the phone suddenly rang. Miku walked up, glanced at the caller ID, and groaned. "Another telemarketer."

"Here, let me get this one," said Neru, jumping up to grab the phone. She put on an oddly cheerful face as she began. "Vocaloid family sperm bank, you spank it we bank it. How can I help you?"

_Click._

Needless to say, that particular salesperson wouldn't be calling them back.

* * *

**A/N: *Creepy evil grin* I have tons of stories about how to get telemarketers to stop calling you~**

**Please review, subscribe, and/or favorite, though especially review!**


	21. Zzzzzz

**A/N: Feel free to ignore my random Algebra II ramblings. It was the first lecture-like thing that popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid and MLIA are copyright of not me.**

**

* * *

**

"Yes, Miku?" said Kiyoteru-sensei, calling on the girl who'd raised her hand.

"Ah, Kaito fell asleep," Miku pointed out shyly, and the class turned to see the blue-haired boy snoring on his desk.

"Thank you for informing me, Hatsune-san," he replied. "Now, the inverse of a parabola is not a function," he continued his lecture, picking up a textbook and slowly walking towards the back of the classroom. "You can tell this by drawing a vertical line on the graph, and seeing that it intersects more than one point." He stood next to Kaito's desk. "You can also perform a horizontal line test on the original graph…" He dropped the textbook loudly on the floor next to Kaito, and the boy jumped awake. "If it crosses more than one point, the inverse is not a function," Kiyoteru concluded, walking calmly back to the front of the room. Kaito noticed everyone looking at him, and flushed with embarrassment.

A few days later, Miki raised her hand. "Um, sensei, Kaito fell asleep again…"

Kiyoteru sighed, reached under his desk, and pulled out a nerf gun. Everyone ducked out of the way as he used Kaito as his target until the boy finally woke up, understandably confused.

Despite his growing effort to stay awake, Kaito couldn't help but doze off a couple times. By the end of the year, Kiyoteru had used an air horn, a boombox playing German metal music, a water bottle with a hole poked in the top, a balloon and needle, a slinky, an air bazooka, and a water balloon filled with disappearing ink to wake the boy up.

Finally, near the end of the school year, the exasperated teacher decided to scare him out of sleeping in class once and for all. When the blue-haired boy fell asleep yet again, Kiyoteru instructed the class to quietly stand up and walk out of the room. He walked determinedly up to the clock and changed it to read 6:49, then once all of the students were waiting outside the window, Kiyoteru walked over and shook the boy awake.

"Huh? Sumimasen, sensei, did I fall asleep again?" Kaito said sheepishly, checking to make sure he wasn't injured or drenched with water or anything.

"Yes, for quite some time. It's almost 7:00, everyone's left already," Kiyoteru replied, shaking his head disapprovingly.

Kaito ran out of the room so quickly that Kiyoteru had to run after him, trying to tell him it was a joke. When Kaito got outside, he noticed his classmates laughing hysterically.

Poor Kaito won't be falling asleep in class again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, Kaito... you know I love you... *huggles* **

**This one's a compilation of different stories about waking up sleeping students in class. Kiyoteru gets to be awesome xD**

***Holds up Kiyo's nerf gun menacingly* Please review, everyone~**

**~In case you didn't know, sumimasen = I'm sorry.**


	22. Crush

**A/N: I was sleeping last night when this scene forced its way into my head and I just had to write it down. This afternoon, I reread it and corrected about a hundred errors caused by my typing while half-asleep. This is more something that happened in my science class than something from MLIA, but hey, it fits.**

**Disclaimer: My life shall not be complete until the day I own Vocaloid and MLIA.**

**

* * *

**

"Okay, class, line up in order of…" Meiko-sensei thought for a second, then grinned. "The third letter of your crush's name."

The science class reluctantly lined up in the front of the room. Meiko looked over the line with satisfaction.

"Okay, I'm not going to make you tell me who your crushes are," she declared. "But raise your hand if your crush is either fictional or a celebrity." A few people raised their hands proudly, (Hina-chan included.)

"Now raise your hand if your crush goes to this school." About half the class raised their hands.

Meiko lowered her voice dramatically. "Now raise your hand if your crush is _in this room._"

Red-faced, two people raised their hands slowly. When Kaito and Miku, standing next to each other, realized they were both raising their hands, they blushed furiously and looked away.

Meiko gasped. "Wait! The third letter in your crush's name… Miku, you're I, Kaito, you're K…"

The entire class began to go "AWW!" as the red-faced couple shyly held hands.

* * *

**A/N: You can't deny that was adorable 8D**

**Yes, I was one of those people who was proud to have a crush on a fictional character. My friends were actually surprised I had crushes at all, since I don't tend to get involved in that sort of shtuff. Darn animes setting my expectations too high.**

**Sorry for the rant... I might pair these two together sometime, I might even do something with Meiko and Kiyoteru, who knows? Please review if you have any requests or suggestions~**


	23. Quoi?

**A/N : J'ai trouvé un histoire sur MLIA en français, et même si mon français est horrible, j'ai envie de l'écrire. ****L'ANGLAIS M'ENNUIE. (If you don't speak French, you can ignore this chappie =P)**

**Disclaimer: Je ne sais pas comment dire "Disclaimer" en français… **

**

* * *

**

« Ne, Luka? Miku a dit en penchant sur le canapé. Luka s'est soulevée la tête du roman qu'elle lisait. « Oui ? »

-Tu sais nous sommes les Vocaloids du japon, n'est-ce pas ? elle a continué.

-Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de cela ?

-Pourquoi parlons-nous français ?

Luka a considéré pour un moment. « Hein, en fait, je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Depuis quand ? »

-Peut-être nous sommes bilingues, mais nous ne le savions pas ? Miku a proposé. Hé, regardes ce livre !

-C'est français, Luka a dit, émerveillée.

-Peut-être que nous avons parlé français tout le temps ! Miku a haleté.

Tout à coup, Kaito est entré. « Que si comió mi helado ? »

Gakupo s'est apparu. « Luka wa, boku ga mise ni ikukedo, kite hoshii ? »

Meiko a appelé de la cuisine, « Sto preperando la cena ! »

Luka s'est tournée à Miku. « Je crois que Hina a abusé le Google Translate de nouveau. »

* * *

**A/N : Le Google Translate est mon ami ^^ Mais j'ai écrit tout le français ! **

**Si vous voudriez plus de français (ou vous croyez que je devrais rester avec l'anglais), REVIEW S'IL VOUS PLAIT. Merci. **

**Mon onee-chan, Mokona, veut dire un peu :**

**« SALUT! Mon amie est un génie! Mais il m'a fallu à peut prés une demi-heure pour revisé son français. Je suis dans la class d'AP pour le français, mais parfois, mon français est yucky. Je sais qu'il y a de nombreuse de fautes que je n'ai pas trouvé, mais blah. ****Soyex heureux avec cela!**** »**


	24. Quoi? English Version

**A/N: I felt like translating the previous chapter into English =P YOU'RE WELCOME. (Keep in mind it's partially French grammar, especially with the dialogues.)**

**Disclaimer: I own most of this! Not all... but most...**

**

* * *

**

"Ne, Luka?" Miku said, leaning over the couch. Luka lifted her head from the novel she was reading. "Yes?"

"You know we're Vocaloids of Japan, right?" she continued.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Why are we speaking French?"

Luka considered for a moment. "Huh, in fact, I didn't notice that. Since when?"

"Maybe we're bilingual, and we don't know it?" Miku suggested. "Hey, look at that book!"

"It's French," Luka said, marveling.

"Maybe we've been speaking French all the time!" Miku gasped.

Suddenly, Kaito entered. (In Spanish) "Who ate my ice cream?"

Gakupo appeared. (In Japanese) "Luka, I'm going shopping, want to come?"

Meiko called from the kitchen, (In Italian) "I'm making dinner!"

Luka turned to Miku. "I believe Hina is abusing Google Translate again."

* * *

**A/N: Google Translate is my friend ^^ But I wrote all the French!**

**If you want more French (or if you believe I should stay with English), REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks.**

**My onee-chan, Mokona, wants to say a little:**

"**HI! My friend is a genius! But it took me about half an hour to revise her French. I am in AP French, but sometimes, my French is yucky. I know that there are a number of mistakes that I didn't catch, but meh. Be happy with it!"**


	25. Boredom

**A/N: Hmm, I don't usually write Mikuo/Akaito stories, but someone requested them a while back, and when I read this story I could totally see them doing it xD**

**Disclaimer: does it matter if I don't own fanmade Vocaloids? Just to be safe, I don't own MLIA or Toys R Us... or pandas in onesies...**

**

* * *

**

"Akaito… I'm so booooreeed…" complained Mikuo, rolling of the couch onto the floor.

Akaito glanced down from the TV to look at the teal-haired boy. "Me too. Any suggestions?"

"Hmm…" The two boys sat there thinking for a minute.

"I've got an idea," said Akaito with a smirk.

Half an hour later, they were at Toys R Us, walking around in the baby supplies section, holding hands, Mikuo with a baby carrier. The looks from random passerby were priceless, especially when they looked into the baby carrier to find… a stuffed panda in a onesie.

"Day well spent," concluded Mikuo with a satisfied grin.

* * *

**A/N: Random, I know =P I hope you enjoyed it~! Review, my pretties, REVIEW!**


	26. Trusting

**A/N: I can't believe I haven't included Yuki until now. She's absolutely adorable, and has the most angelic little girl voice. Well, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I hope I get Vocaloid and MLIA for Christmas.**

**

* * *

**

"Luka-nee-chan~" said little Yuki Kaai, clinging to the woman's arm. "Luka-nee-chan, did I do anything funny when I was little?"

Luka thought for a moment. "Oh, remember when we used to go to Church?" Yuki nodded. "Well, after mass was over, you would sneak into unlocked cars, hide in the back seat, wait until the drivers were a few blocks away, then pop up and ask if you could go home with them."

Yuki's eyes widened. "Really? I did that?"

"Yes you did," Luka confirmed. "You scared us half to death before we got used to it."

Yuki smiled angelically, then skipped out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: That was random. (Yeah, I can't really picture the Vocaloids going to Church, either... well, imagine they used to be normal...)**


	27. Who's Laughing Now?

**A/N: This actually happened right in front of me. I was a witness to it. I wanted to hug these people for being so awesome, but that would be awkward. In any case, enjoy~ (I think this is the first actually romancey chapter of this story...)**

**Disclaimer: Omnomnom Vocaloid and MLIA.**

**

* * *

**

Fluffy white snowflakes fell gently over the brightly lit city as people walked along the pedestrian street despite the chilly night air. One couple strode slowly, enjoying the charming winter night after a day of shopping. Gakupo truly didn't mind being dragged into the stores by his pink-haired girlfriend; in fact, he'd insisted on carrying her shopping bags for her. Honestly, he was glad just to spend time with her, especially in such a beautiful place.

Suddenly, someone called out, "Hey, eggplant-head!"

Gakupo's head turned to the speaker. "Me?"

"Yeah, you." It now became clear that the speaker was a man from a group of rough-looking guys hanging around on the other side of the street.

Luka whacked him in the arm. "Don't answer to eggplant-head!" Gakupo laughed sheepishly, and the group of men snickered.

"Are you her dog, eggplant-head? Or a pack-mule? Did you let her take your manhood already? Haha! You let her drag you into there?" Various members of the gang shouted at him, laughing because one of the bags he held was from Victoria's Secret. "What a gay, purple sissy!"

"Ahaha, well..." Gakupo tried to defend himself, but the men kept laughing at him.

Meanwhile, Luka had lost her patience. "C'mere, darling," she said sweetly, holding the side of his face and pulling him into a kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she made it into a _very_ public display of affection. When she pulled away, the men were still gaping at them.

"C'mon, honey, let's put that lingerie to good use," she said, dragging him away without looking back.

Gakupo couldn't help but smirk at them.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Holidays, everyone ^w^**

***By the way. "Gay" is not an acceptable synonym to "lame" or "pathetic." If you use "gay" as a derogatory term like this, I will eat you. Just saying. **

**Also, this story reminds me of this painting I made, if you like fluff, check it out ****^^ www(dot)kkbook(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/So-Much-188522539?q=&qo=**


	28. The Guns

**A/N: Hisashiburi ^^" *(Long time no see.) I've been so busy I haven't even been reading MLIA, much less writing Vocaloid fanfictions based off of it. (Okay, so maybe I had all break, but SHUSH. I was uninspired.) Anyways, I have a couple I wanna write now, so hopefully the next one will be up soon ^^**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love them, I don't own Vocaloid or MLIA.**

**

* * *

**

It was a quiet day in Mr. Kamui's History class. The students filled out worksheets on World War I while their purple-haired teacher (indeed, it was strange, but the students were used to their teachers' unique hair colors,) quietly graded papers at his desk.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and the pink-haired English teacher, Ms. Megurine, entered the classroom. She strode to the front of the room to lean dramatically over Mr. Kamui's desk. He looked up at her from his papers, raising his eyebrows.

"Can I borrow your gun?" she asked quickly.

Mr. Kamui smiled. "The water gun or the real gun?"

"The real one," she clarified, smirking.

The purple-haired teacher reached under his desk and pulled out a large nerf gun, which he handed to Ms. Megurine. "Use it wisely."

She gave a short nod and walked quickly out of the room, her heels going _click-click-click_ on the linoleum. A minute later, the bewildered class heard the dying screams of the juniors in the English class next door as they were pelted with darts.

Mr. Kamui just chuckled and went back to grading.

* * *

**A/N: If you don't know who those people are... shame on you.**

***Goes to do homework I've been neglecting***


	29. Little Criminals

**A/N: Oh, hello. So, how've you all been while I was failing to fulfill my promises? Ugh, so here's the next chapter (at last!), I'm sorry for such a long wait ^^"**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid or MLIA, nothing would ever get done.**

**

* * *

**

Rin was walking along the sidewalk into town one Saturday afternoon. She'd just turned onto a street packed with cars when she noticed her brother, Len, and his friend Mikuo at the end of the street heading home.

Len noticed her, and said, "HEY, it's a girl!"

Mikuo added, "LET'S MUG HER!"

The two boys ran up to her, pretended to punch her in the stomach until she "fell" onto the sidewalk, and stole her purse. They then grabbed her wallet from it and threw it onto the ground, and ran away laughing maniacally.

Rin had only played along because of the faces of the drivers as they drove by. _Oh, we gave them a scare, alright, _she thought with satisfaction. _And none of them stopped to help me. Jerks._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Oh, she'll get back at Len and Mikuo eventually.**

**NOTICE! The 30th chapter will be posted on the 30th, which is Luka's birthday! *boogies* Y'ALL BETTER REMEMBER!**


	30. Special: Luka's Birthday

**A/N: Okay, so maybe I couldn't wait until the 30th to post this. HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, LUKA! This one's a super-special five-times-longer birthday chapter in celebration~**

**Disclaimer: Gaku, you get to do the disclaimer!**

**Gakupo: I love you, Luka!**

**That'll do! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

_Tales of a Vocaloid High School_

-o-

"Class…" began the English teacher, flipping her long pink locks over her shoulder in annoyance. When the students continued talking, she began tapping her foot impatiently.

"Quiet down, class! We need to begin our test review!" she shouted. When nobody paid her attention, she snapped, "Stop talking or I'll defenestrate you!"

Instantly, she had everyone's attention. One girl asked quietly, "Uh, what does that mean…?"

"Google it," responded the irritated teacher sweetly.

Later, they went to the computer lab; one student suddenly exclaimed, "OH! Defenestrate: the act of throwing a person or object out the window." Half the class breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at Ms. Megurine.

"What kind of English teacher would I be if I didn't teach you new vocabulary?" she stated nonchalantly.

-o-

"You guys are so weird, you know that?" stated the pink-haired English teacher exasperatedly. "I'm not condemning the hair colors or unique clothing, of course, but couldn't you at least _act_ normal?"

The class began to argue that normal was boring, and Ms. Megurine waved them off. "Yeah, yeah, I know it's good to have a _little_ weirdness. But there's no need to be randomly bursting into song during class, or make toast on your hair straightener, or force the guys to put on outfits and have a fashion show, or set up the desks like a talk show and discuss your relationship issues, or – Piko, what in the world are you doing?"

The class stopped their eye-rolling and turned to look at Piko, who smiled innocently. "I was just… you see, I figured out how to blow up my sweatshirt sleeve like a balloon," he said matter-of-factly.

"You see? This proves my point exactly," concluded their teacher.

-o-

Luka Megurine had to attend a family matter overseas, leaving her class unattended for a week. She prayed for whatever poor substitute teacher would have to deal with them.

The second day with the sub, a note was passed around that said, "At 1:35, START BARKING!"

"So you see, um," began the nervous, blue-haired sub, "the proper format for quotations is on the board…"

"BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK!"

The entire class suddenly erupted into barking, startling the teacher so much that he jumped. He froze for a moment, then tried shouting over the noise. Eventually he disappeared behind the teacher's desk.

The purple-haired History teacher from the next room opened the door and poked his head in. "Is everything okay in here?"

The barking died out. "Yes, Mr. Kamui," they responded.

He glanced around the room. "Where's your teacher?"

A few students pointed obediently at the desk where the sub was hiding. Mr. Kamui walked across the room and glanced over the top to see the shivering man huddled in the corner. "Ah, Mr. Shion. There's no need to be afraid of them; you just have to earn their respect," he said cheerfully.

To demonstrate, he turned around to face the class. "Okay, students. If you promise to behave for the rest of the day, I… will bring in dinosaur stickers tomorrow."

The class cheered and promised to be nice. Mr. Kamui bowed, reminded the sub to report on their behavior, and returned to his own class.

Poor Mr. Shion was in for a long week.

-o-

On the last day of the week, the English class milled around playing with origami and sharpies while they waited for Mr. Shion to show up. Even though it was half an hour into the class, the sub hadn't yet arrived. Luckily, Mr. Kamui checked in on them again.

"Ah, so you guys are unsupervised again? Let's see…" He walked over to the teacher's desk and glanced at the plans for the day. "So, here's the movie you'll be watching today… she wants you to fill out these worksheets, too, but let's just say we couldn't find them." He winked at the class, then stuffed the pile of worksheets in a random folder in the back of the room.

He put in the movie and left the room, after warning them sternly, "Don't do anything too crazy… I can hear you, you know…"

"Okay, this school officially has the awesomest teachers ever," concluded Rin after the teacher had left the room. The class consented, and then launched into a heated conversation about teachers, the differences between girl and boy turtles, and tacos.

Needless to say, they hadn't gotten much done that week.

-o-

"_So, how were they?" began Luka, curled up on her couch next to the fire on Saturday night. "Did you make sure they didn't burn down the school or anything like I asked?"_

_A deep laugh echoed from the phone. "They weren't that bad, I swear. Although Kaito may not be returning to work for a while. I tried, I really did. Oh, yeah, and they like stickers and caramels."_

_Luka smiled and slowly twirled a strand of her long, pink hair between her fingers. "Did you get them to fill out that worksheet?"  
_

"_Ah… well, we couldn't find it, so…"_

_Luka sighed good-naturedly. "Gakupo, you're horrible at lying to me. Let me guess: you hid them somewhere and let the class watch the movie because you're a horrible pushover like that?"_

_Gakupo laughed again. "Hey, I'm not that bad! I just figured it was Friday, and they really didn't need more work, so… well, how was your week off?"_

"_No changing the subject," she said sternly._

"_But I actually want to know! Was it a family reunion or what?"_

"_Ah… it was very relaxing… the spa staff was very accommodating…" Luka admitted._

"_Haha! I thought so, Luka… neglecting your duties as a teacher to spend the week at a spa… shame, shame," Gakupo joked._

"_Hey, I needed a break from that war zone. Caramels, you say? I'll have to try that."_

"_Remember, I'm always here for help if you need it," he reminded her._

"_Thanks… I appreciate it…" Luka yawned. "Wow, it's after midnight, I should get to sleep. Goodnight, Gakupo."_

"_Goodnight. Oh, and Luka?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Happy Birthday."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So, the adorable-ness in italics wasn't an MLIA story, but I had to add it ^w^**

**While you're here, you should read my imouto-chan's story for Luka's birthday, A Merman's Song. She's an amazing writer, and I'm so glad I got her to write GakuLuka~**

**Also. I'm finding so many school-related MLIA's I'm probably going to start a mini-series within this fanfic. So far, the teachers are: Luka, English; Gakupo, History; Meiko, Science; Kiyoteru, Math; and poor Kaito as a sub. Any ideas/suggestions?**

**Happy early birthday, Luka!**

**-AND as far as TVHS goes, assume chapters 8, 11, 14, 19, 22, and 28 also belong in the TVHS universe.**

**EDIT: A huge thanks to The Lanternkeeper for pointing out my poor choice of words... it's "condemn," not "condone." YAY PEOPLE ARE NOTICING MY MISTAKES 8D**


	31. Octopuses

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! We just had our first snow day in two years, and instead of writing I sat around and did nothing ^^" Well, I found this one and couldn't resist writing it.**

**Disclaimer: While I do own fuzzy socks, I don't own Vocaloid or MLIA.**

**

* * *

**

Luka, Miku, and Rin were looking through things in the incredibly cluttered Vocaloid house attic. Every member had brought a number of keepsakes when they'd moved into the family, and the objects in this storage space ranged from last year's Halloween costumes to things from the oldest Vocaloids' childhoods.

Rin and Miku stumbled upon a box of home videos from when Luka was five or six years old and began searching through it (without bothering to inform the subject matter herself, who was sorting Len and Rin's papers.)

"WHAT?" Rin suddenly exclaimed, pulling out a tape. Miku glanced at the label on the side and began giggling uncontrollably. It read: "Luka and her testicles."

"Okay, we have to watch this one," said Rin, running downstairs with it. Miku quickly followed her.

"Watch what?" Luka asked. "I don't like the sound of that…" she muttered to herself, getting up to follow them.

Rin hastily slid the tape into the VHS player and turned it on. There was Luka from elementary school, sitting on the floor and drawing something.

"What're you drawing?" asked her father from behind the camera.

"An octopus," she said. Suddenly, a look of horror came over her face. "Daddy, how many testicles do octopuses have?"

"Uhhh… two?" answered her shocked father.

"OH, NO!" cried little Luka, bursting into tears. "I accidentally gave her eight! WAAAAH!"

When Rin and Miku finished laughing their heads off, they noticed the pink-haired woman standing in the doorway behind them, her eyes wide and her face drained of color.

"BAHAHA! LUKA, YOU'RE ADORABLE!" exclaimed the two girls, running up to hug her.

"Destroy…" Luka said in a low, shaky voice.

"What?" asked Miku.

"Must… destroy this…" Luka began to walk towards the VHS player.

"NO!" Rin grabbed the tape from the player and Miku held onto Luka. When Luka reached Rin, she attempted to wrestle the tape out of her hands, wearing an expression of fierce determination.

"Give. That. To me," she said threateningly, gritting her teeth. Miku was sitting on her back, and she couldn't reach the tape which Rin held over her head.

"What's going on in here?" asked Gakupo, poking his head in.

"CATCH!" Rin threw him the tape, and he swiftly caught it. "Now keep it safe for all time!"

"NO! DESTROY IT!" Luka shouted hysterically, now attempting to wrestle free of both girls.

"Eh, I'm kind of curious… what would make you want to destroy this tape so badly, hm…?" mused Gakupo.

"Please?" she pleaded, using puppy-dog eyes.

"Read the side," Rin snickered.

Gakupo saw the title and his expression became unreadable. He turned around and began walking out of the room.

"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH THAT?" screamed Luka.

"Sorry, love… I have to see this…" he said.

Luka's continued screaming was ignored as the rest of the family promptly viewed the tape. Eventually she just gave up and curled into a ball in the corner of the living room.

"I'm never forgiving any of you…" she muttered to nobody in particular.

* * *

**A/N: *Snickers* this kindof evolved in my mind. Love you, Luka~!**

**(In case you didn't get it, she meant "tenticles," not "testicles." Because I know SOMEbody's going to ask.) ****LASAGNA.**


	32. TVHS: Squirrels

**A/N: Whoa... I have two stories going on at the same time... this is seriously wierding me out. Anyways, I have fought from the perilous depths of hours of homework to bring you... a new chapter in the Tales of a Vocaloid High School (TVHS) series! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: What would happen if MLIA owned Vocaloid? Or vice versa? Would I only have to disclaim one of them?**

**

* * *

**

As Rin sat typing her essay for History class, she began wondering whether or not Mr. Kamui actually read the essays or not. She picked up her cell phone.

...

New Text

To: Len

Do you dare me to write something random in the middle of my essay to see if Mr. Kamui reads them?

...

A moment passed.

...

New Reply

From: Len

Do it. I dare you.

...

Nodding decidedly, Rin continued typing: _"…which caused the economy to crash. I love squirrels. When the president…"_

When their essays were passed back a few days later, Rin laughed out loud, and Len suddenly remembered the dare.

"What is it?" he asked, leaning towards her.

"Well, it turns out he actually does read the essays…" Rin said, smirking, "…and he also gives bonus points to people who express their love of squirrels."

* * *

**A/N: Gaku-sensei is rather awesome.**

**For those of you who noticed the LASAGNA at the end of the last chapter, here's the story: I noticed VLIA was 9,998 words... and I added the MLIA "Average word of the day" to the end to make it 9,999 words. ...And now it's ruined, OH NOES! =O (But it's okay, I took a screenshot to remember for all time ^^)**

**...Yeah, I'm weird that way. Anyways. REVIEW PUH-LEASE!**


	33. TVHS: Failure

**A/N: AH! It's Kaito's birthday today! I almost forgot to do something for him! ^^""" (But you never heard anything, right?)**

**Disclaimer: Fffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.**

**

* * *

**

"This is unacceptable," the principal stated in a low, harsh tone. "When a student fails a test, the entire school must get involved to prevent further infractions…"

Lily wasn't really paying attention as the principal continued to lecture her teacher. The blue-haired teacher nodded solemnly in agreement and continued to discuss options for future improvement.

_So what if I failed one test?_ Lily scoffed inwardly. _It's not like it's the end of the world. Are they seriously gonna make me do a detention or something?_ She leaned back in her desk, glancing around at the empty classroom. It was after school, she should've been hanging out with her friends or… something. Anything other than listening to the boring old man talk with Mr. Shion.

Finally, the principal finished his rant, and left the room with strict instructions to not let it happen again. Mr. Shion agreed enthusiastically, and promised it wouldn't. As the principal closed the door behind him, the teacher walked casually over to the desk where Lily was seated.

Mr. Shion turned to face the blonde girl. "Screw this, let's get ice cream."

And so they did.

* * *

**A/N: Apparently, Kaito has been promoted to a regular teacher... although the subject he teaches is insofar unspecified... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAITO! **


	34. TVHS: Disney

**A/N: Hi there! For those of you who have winter break right now, I hope you're having fun and being productive! Not that I can really lecture anyone on the productivity bit. This is the most work I've done all week... (For those of you who aren't on break or who aren't in school... mehhh.)**

**Disclaimer: Mulan belongs to Disney. MLIA belongs to Corniche. The Vocaloids belong to various companies that I also do not own.**

**

* * *

**

It was the Thursday right before winter vacation – even though it was the middle of History class, most of the students' minds were elsewhere. One girl's hand, her fingernails painted bright green to match her hair, shot into the air.

"Yes, Gumi?" responded the purple-haired teacher.

"I would like to make a request!" the student began. "Since we're studying Ancient China, wouldn't it be appropriate to watch Mulan tomorrow?"

The class nodded. "It IS historically accurate!" another girl with teal pigtails added.

"YES! Great idea!" exclaimed the teacher, clapping his hands together enthusiastically. "I'll bring it tomorrow!"

Nobody seemed surprised to discover that their 24-year-old male teacher had a copy of Disney's Mulan.

_The Next Day_

"Please bring honor to us, please bring honor to us, please bring honor to us all!" the class belted out the lyrics to the first song of the movie.

Suddenly, the door to the English class next door opened and the pink-haired head of the teacher appeared. "What in the name of god are you people doing?"

"Watching Mulan!" replied the class.

Ms. Megurine's head turned back into her classroom, and after a moment she turned back to face the History class. "May we… well… my class would like to join you."

"You'll have to sit on the floor," warned Mr. Kamui.

The English teacher's head turned again to relay the message to her class. "That's fine with them."

"Then you're welcome to join us."

The English students crowded into the History room, all of them perfectly content to be squished together or sitting on the floor. Ms. Megurine leaned up against the back wall to watch it, of course pretending not to care. But when both classes sang along to all the songs, she could be heard singing as well.

* * *

**A/N: Mulan is awesome. *Starts singing "I'll Make a Man Out of You"***

**If I were a mean person, I would've forced Luka and Gakupo to sing that together...**

**Gakupo: YAY!**

**Luka: Denied.**

**Review s'il vous plaît~! ^^**


	35. Paper or Plastic?

**A/N: Something non-school-related ^^ IT'S VACATION DARNIT.**

**Disclaimer: I own a horse. *TROLL TROLL TROLL***

**

* * *

**

"Thanks for the ride, Luka," said Len as he and Rin slid into the backseat of the woman's modern red car.

Rin pouted. "In two years, we'll be able to drive ourselves, y'know."

Luka laughed. "I'd rather not unleash you two on the unsuspecting commuters just yet." She smiled at them in the rearview mirror. "In any case, would you mind if I pick up some milk at the store on the way home? We're all out."

"No problem," Rin replied.

"No matter how much milk you drink, you won't grow any more," Len mumbled under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Rin exclaimed, followed by a series of whacking sounds.

"Hey, distracting the driver," Luka said without looking back.

"Sorry…" they both muttered.

They made it to the store and Luka bought a gallon of milk.

"Would you like a bag for that?" asked the clerk in a monotone.

"No, thanks. I'll save a tree today," Luka answered.

"Okay, have a nice day."

Rin and Len exchanged a glance, but didn't say anything.

"Uh, Luka…" Len began once they'd exited the store. "I'm pretty sure plastic bags aren't made of trees."

Luka smiled at them. "I always say that, and yet they never notice."

The twins burst into laughter and hugged the woman from behind. "This is why we love you, Luka-nee-chan," Rin said.

* * *

**A/N: They think alike.**

**Review if you: own a horse/know how magnets work/understand that bird is the word/have any idea what I'm talking about.**


	36. Telemarketing pt 2

**A/N: Double chapter time! ^o^ Seriously, there are so many telemarketer stories on MLIA I could probably start another mini-series.**

**Disclaimer: Ah, me no owney MLIA or Vocaloid! **

**

* * *

**

Miki was looking for something to eat in the kitchen when the phone suddenly rang. "Eh? Who's that?" she asked nobody in particular, walking over to the phone. The caller ID displayed an unfamiliar number. "Huh, must be a telemarketer…"

"Hello?" she answered it anyways.

"Hello, this is Brad from 'Help-4-U' life insurance calling about our–"

"You're too late," Miki interrupted. "I'm already dead."

"Oh, I'm very sorry." _Click._

Miki blinked in surprise, then placed the phone back on the charger. _That was easy._

-o-

Len glanced at the caller ID on the ringing phone. "I think it's another telemarketer…" he announced. "Hey, Neru, you wanna take this one?"

The blonde girl immediately flipped her cell phone closed and walked over to the phone. "There's something I've wanted to try," she said, a smile forming on her mouth.

She picked up the phone and assumed a high-pitched, nasal Asian accent. "Hello? Who dis?"

"Hello, miss, can I talk to your parents?" the telemarketer asked.

"Ohhh," Neru replied, still in the accent. "No, you lookig for white family tied up in basement. Don't call cops now bai-bai!" She hung up the phone and smiled in satisfaction. When she noticed Len staring at her, she said, "What? It's not racist, we're Asian anyways…"

At that point, Len cracked up and started laughing his head off.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the brief racism. For the record, I love Asians.**

**Review please~! *puppy-dog eyes***


	37. Whipped

**A/N: Unexpected snow day! You know what that means! ...Yup, I'm gonna use my 'T' rating!**

**Disclaimer: How many times have I said I don't own MLIA or Vocaloid?**

**

* * *

**

"I don't know who told you that, but it's so not true!" Gakupo protested.

"I have it from a very good source~!" Gumi teased.

"What's going on?" asked their mother, walking into the room.

"Gumi's saying–" Gakupo began.

"Gakkun's girlfriend has him whipped~!" Gumi interrupted.

"Which is a complete lie!"

"Look, he's smiling, it's true!"

"No, it's not!"

"I sure hope it's not," their mother said, raising an eyebrow.

They continue to argue about it, until Gumi pulled out her cell phone. "Fine," she declared, "then I'll ask her!" _Conveniently, she lives right across the street,_ Gumi thought.

.

New Text

To: Luka

Soo we're arguing over whether you have Gakkun whipped or not, can you come over and prove it, please?

.

After a minute, she texted her back.

.

New Text

From: Luka

Oh, I'll show him he's whipped ;)

.

The siblings continued to argue until Luka arrived eight minutes later, holding a can of Reddi Whip. She sprayed a spiral of whipped cream on top of his head, kissed him on the cheek, and announced, "See, now you're really whipped!"

All their mom said was, "We should really learn to lock the door…"

* * *

**A/N: Heheheh.**

**Gakupo: ^^""**

**Gumi: Told ya so ;)**

**Luka: Are you guys making tuna? Can I stay for dinner?**

**Mother: I'm a random OC...**


	38. TVHS: Immaturity

**A/N: Poor Japan ;_; Let's all do everything we can to support them in the aftermath of this disaster! In my case, all I can do is write more cheesy fanfiction =w=**

**You'll have to forgive the vocabulary in this one. If you are incapable of forgiveness, GET OVER IT.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if you're gonna be rude about it, then leave.**

**

* * *

**

Everyone was doing work from the textbooks in Science class, unfortunately studying reproduction, when some of the boys decided to play the "penis game." This game basically consisted of each person saying "penis" more loudly than the person before.

"Penis," Mikuo muttered.

"Penis," Len said quietly.

"Penis," Piko added a bit louder.

"Pe-nis," Ted said.

"Penis," Rin joined.

"Penis!" Lily said loudly.

And so on.

The game ended at last when Ms. Sakine screamed "PEEEEENIIIIS!" at the top of her lungs, then went back to casually helping students with their work.

The mustached teacher from the room next door burst into the classroom, huffing, "You teenagers! When your teacher gets back, I swear I'll-!"

When he noticed the brunette woman explaining mitosis as if nothing had happened, he left with a look of utter confusion.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Meiko ^^" And in case you didn't know, Sakine is a popular fanmade last name for Meiko, since she doesn't have an official one. Same for Kaito Shion.**

**Random question! How do you guys feel about Kaito being the Health teacher? I can just picture how uncomfortable that would make him... *evil laugh***


	39. Imperative

**A/N: I'M... ALIIIIVEEEE! *cue dramatic reincarnation scene***

**A huge thanks to Auntie Cliche who suggested this story! Seriously, folks, if you suggest an MLIA that fits, I will most likely use it!**

**Disclaimère: ahaha no own Vocaloid MLIA et cetera =w=**

**

* * *

**

"I'd like you to know, Mom and Dad are making me do your chores now that you're gone," Kaiko complained, leaning into her chair with the phone at her ear.

Her blue-haired brother laughed. "And how many times did you force me to do _your_ chores, hmm?" He'd moved out to go to college a month before, and Kaiko liked to call him every now and then. Not in a clingy sort of way, but just to be a good little sister, of course.

"Fair point. So, what're your teachers like? Anyone interesting?"

"Not really, but at least they're not all stuffy old professors… well, there is this one teacher who told us…" Kaito suddenly froze as a familiar jingle played in the background. "ICE CREAM! I'll call you back." He swiftly hung up.

Kaiko held the phone for a moment, then burst out laughing. _He'll never change, I'm sure of it._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: See? The chapter wasn't nearly as stuffy as you thought it would be based on the title.**

**Remember, everyone, reviewing is good for a healthy heart!**


	40. TVHS: Quick Errand

**A/N: Whoo~ double chapter time again 8D**

**Le gasp, this is chapter 40... I wonder how far this'll go in the future... **

**Claiming of dis-ness: wow, that sounds lame. But seriously, I still down own Vocaloid or MLIA.**

**

* * *

**

The hushed words and laughter from the back of the classroom inevitably reached the ears of Ms. Megurine, where they began to grate on her nerves. She scanned the classroom and quickly found the source of the noise: it would seem Piko Utatane was holding a congregation with four or five other students, unmindful of his watchful teacher.

When the class broke into groups to do textbook work, the teacher called him to the front of the classroom.

"Say, Piko, do you know where room 230 is?" she asked him sweetly.

"Of course I do, Ms. Megurine," he said, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Would you mind asking the teacher there if we could borrow three more textbooks?"

"Sure, I'll go do that," he said, smiling easily.

After twenty minutes he returned and informed Ms. Megurine that they didn't have any spare textbooks.

"Is that so? Thank you, Piko, you may sit down."

He returned to the back of the room, and the murmurs recommenced. "I can hear you, by the way," she added, not looking up from her papers.

The truth is, room 230 doesn't exist. And Luka Megurine knew it the entire time.

* * *

**A/N: Ahaha... Luka likes to mess with people :D**

**And I'm not dissing Piko, I just picture him as one of those charmingly obnoxious kids who seems uptight at first but then says something to make you laugh your head off... erm, y'know what I mean, right? (Oh, and also does weird random stuff like making a balloon out of his shirt... see chapter 30b...)**

**Five out of six voices in my head agree that reviewing is good karma. Spread the joy! Create your own free review today!**


	41. TVHS: Challenge Accepted

**A/N: Hi there. This is my pathetic excuse to cover up for the fact that I'm too busy to do any real writing. Oops, did I just type that out loud?**

**Disclaimer: *Falls asleep***

**

* * *

**

Miku sat down resolutely in her seat in the English classroom. She had a mission. Mr. Kamui had given her a very important challenge; the reward of success would be a free homework pass. The objective? To ask Ms. Megurine ten annoying questions to piss her off.

Her eyes followed the pink-haired teacher as she entered the room and strode to her desk in the front. She glanced behind her to see Mr. Kamui sitting in one of the seats in the back, sipping coffee casually while the students around him acted like nothing was out of the ordinary.

The second bell rang, and Ms. Megurine began her attempts of quieting down the class. When the noise level reached a low murmur, Miku's hand shot up.

The teacher glanced at her questioningly. "Yes, Miku?"

"Ah, I was just wondering," the girl began, "what team are you, Jacob or Edward?"

A menacing smile crept onto the teacher's face as she grabbed something from behind her. "Would you like me to hit you with this meter stick?"

A choking sound followed by hysterical laughter drew all attention towards the back of the room as the entire class watched Mr. Kamui, coffee dripping down his face onto his shirt, quickly excuse himself from the room.

Miku was granted ten free homework passes and twenty extra credit points on the next quiz.

And Ms. Megurine bribed them with a day of no homework so they wouldn't tell anyone she threatened to hit a student with a meter stick.

* * *

**A/N: Contrary to popular bashing, I actually still like Twilight. Although I admit Ms. Meyer's writing style is a bit wanting. /shot**

**Review if you'd like to get me off my lazy butt and make me write more =w=**

**Review with a story from MLIA if you'd like to see it possibly used in a future chapter and you'd like to support my further laziness =w=**


	42. TVHS: Teams

**A/N: GASP! Two Twilight-related chapters in a row? ...This killed me a little to write...**

**Deesclaimur: Don't own Vocaloid, MLIA, or Twilight. **

* * *

"There's no way I'm working with you!" shouted the shrill voice of a girl in Biology class.

"Same here, dogface!" the recipient of the first comment spat back.

The entire class groaned. How was Ms. Sakine supposed to know, when she paired them randomly for an experiment, that she would put the two Twilight cultists together? And worst of all, one was obsessed with Edward, and the other with Jacob?

"Dogface? You can take your sparkly gay 100-year-old dead guy _fairy_ and-"

"GAY? There's no WAY he's gay! He's in love with Bella, remember? Unlike YOUR annoying PEST!"

"Who needs Bella? That annoying little TWIT never appreciated MY beautiful Jacob!"

"MS. SAKINE!"

The exasperated teacher walked over to them and crossed her arms. "What's the problem here?"

"This stupid dog-worshipper keeps getting in my way!"

"There's no way I'm working with someone who's in love with a sparkly dead guy!"

"Why don't you two just join the team S-T-F-U and stop complaining?" snapped their teacher. Humbled, the two of them grudgingly sat down and just glared at each other.

Ms. Sakine noticed the rest of the class staring and winked. "I've been wanting to use that line since I saw the SNL skit about Twilight teams," she whispered to them.

* * *

**A/N: Go ahead and laugh. My Twilight banter is rather pathetic. *Had to remember back to a couple years ago when I was also obsessed with it***

**Review, and, um... I'll give you a cookie?**


	43. TVHS: Oscar

**A/N: Ughh. I really hate having homework. I swear, I'm working on my two other (real) stories! (The fact that I'm taking the time to draw Hetalia scenes on my History notes isn't helping...)**

**Durrr: Own not MLIA Vocaloid ya get the point =w=**

* * *

In one of those rare instances where Ms. Megurine was too distracted to notice the talking in the back of her English class, two boys were chatting casually about the Oscars. They argued over who won and who should've won and generally made a lot of noise.

One of the guys turned to Miku, who was sitting next to him. "Hey, what'd you think about it?"

Miku, who'd only been half-listening, turned her head and raised her eyebrows. "Ah. I didn't watch the Oscars, actually."

"You didn't watch the Oscars!" one of the boys exclaimed dramatically.

Miku just smiled. "They don't have any TV's in the insane asylum." As she watched his reaction, she began chuckling maniacally. The boy looked like he'd just seen a ghost, and her evil laughter turned to hysterics.

"Ms. Hatsune," interrupted their teacher without turning from the whiteboard, "please refrain from laughing as if you are about to kill a small child."

From then on, that guy ran away whenever Miku approached and simply referred to her as "That creepy girl."

* * *

**A/N: You guys can figure out who the random guy is. I didn't feel like assigning him an identity =w=**

**Cookies to everyone who reviewed last time! This time, I have pocky!**


	44. Tickles

**A/N: Sooo here's an elusive LenxMiku chapter for Luvandia, because she /threatened me with a nail ripper/ is my friend and I love to make my friends happy. (*Whispers* for those RinxLen fans, I'll try to write something for them soon, but shhh, don't tell Luv.)**

**Disclaimer: *Rolls around on floor* I SERIOUSLY DON'T OWN VOCALOID OR MLIA D8**

* * *

Miku relaxedly lounged on her couch, watching TV. Her feet rested in the lap of her boyfriend, Len, who'd graciously accepted his promotion to the roll of footrest. During a commercial, a thought occurred to him and he turned to the teal-haired girl. "Miku," he began seriously to get her attention. "Kiss me on the cheek and see what happens."

Curious, Miku sat up and kissed him on the cheek.

He stood up suddenly and said in a choppy robotic voice, "You have activated the tickle monster. Prepare to DIE." He tackled her and began the tickling attack. Giggling like crazy, she fought back with all her might.

The battle ended when she sat on him and continued to watch her show.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, but my computer got a nasty virus and I had to wipe my hard drive, and I still can't open anything but Internet which means I need to go to the library in order to have MS Word. Which means I CAN'T UPLOAD CHAPTERS UNLESS I SKIP LUNCH TO GO TYPE THEM UP DDDDDD'8**

***Sniffles* I'll upload a ton of them when I get my computer fixed~ for now, I'M SORRYYYYYYY TToTT**


	45. TVHS: Harry Potter

**A/N: YESSSS MY COMPUTER IS SEMI BACK TO NORMAL 8D So… Gyrfalcon requested a Gumi-Harry Potter-Quidditch team chapter, and the timing was perfect. So I present you all, double chapter time~!**

**(Please keep in mind that requests aren't fulfilled in order, so to speak, it's mostly based on whether I can do anything with the suggestions. If you suggest something and I don't write it, it's just because I'm not smart enough to work it into one of these chapters, and I sincerely appreciate all suggestions you guys make~)**

**Disclaimer: Hina-chan owneth nothing but the writing~**

* * *

"Ah, I can't wait for the second part of Deathly Hallows to come out!"

"I know! The first part was such a cliffhanger!"

"Well, if you've read the books…"

"Of course, like, twenty times. But still…"

"It's gonna be epic!"

"No kidding!"

This exchange continued between Gumi and Miki for several minutes, despite being in the middle of science class. They might've not noticed the situation, but their teacher certainly did. She tried several times to futilely obtain their attention before snapping out the name of the loudest one. "OI! GUMI!"

The green-haired girl looked around, as if surprised to notice her teacher was present in the middle of class. She smiled sweetly. "Yes, Ms. Sakine?"

Her teacher swiftly grabbed something from her desk, then pulled a similar object from behind a nearby potted plant. She tossed one of the objects to Gumi, who noticed that it was a genuine Harry Potter wand.

"To the courtyard!" the teacher ordered her class. "I challenge you, Megumi Kamui, to a wizard duel!"

(Did I mention that Gumi is Mr. Kamui's little sister? Yeah, her friends like to tease her about it. The other teachers thought it was hilarious that Gakupo had his little sister in his class for about five seconds before they moved on and ate ice cream and… whatever teachers do when they're not in class. And Gumi knew better than to share embarrassing childhood stories about her big brother. Whatever, back to the duel.)

Teacher and student held their wands while the rest of the class watched with silent anticipation. The duelers bowed to each other, turned, took three steps and began.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Gumi shouted, whishing her wand in the direction of her teacher.

The latter swiftly dodged it and smirked at the girl. "That's the best you got? _Stupefy!"_

"_Protego! Petrificus tota-"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Curses! In the time Gumi was pronouncing the long-winded petrifying spell, her teacher had thrown another charm at her and her wand flew into the grass behind her.

She ninja-rolled away from any following spells and grabbed her wand. "_Rictusempra!"_

Her teacher immediately doubled over, laughing, but not too hard that she couldn't return the charm. Both of them rolled around in a fit of laughter before righting themselves and continuing the duel.

It continued for quite a while, eventually ending when Gumi shouted "_Avada Kedavra!"_ Ms. Sakine fell to the ground dramatically, and the class gasped. After a moment, her teacher popped back up and began exclaiming how she couldn't believe that Gumi had used an unforgivable curse.

They spent the rest of class learning about the Dark Arts and the application of wizard genealogy to scientific genetics.

-o-

After that incident, the students realized what a disgrace it was that they hadn't yet formed a Harry Potter club/Quidditch team. With Ms. Sakine as their advisor (they considered Mr. Kamui, but he couldn't correctly name all the Weasley kids in order, so he just helped with Quidditch and creeped around, erm, chaperoned during field trips,) they soon raised awareness of the wizarding world throughout the school. Soon, they had established a district-wide Harry Potter day, in which the students, faculty, and staff, were encouraged to dress up, and the afternoon was dedicated to a screening of one of the films in the auditorium.

They soon realized, however, that Harry Potter day was to be on the same day as the blood drive. So what did a group of students dress up as?

Unicorns. So their blood would make people immortal.

Really, their school couldn't have been much more awesome.

* * *

**A/N: Spellcheck hates this chapter ^^"**

**Shameless promotion time! It has come to my awareness that two amazing writers on this site, R.L. BlackRose and The Lanternkeeper, are not being given as much love as they should be. R.L. writes some of the best GakuLuka EVER, and TLK makes me laugh my head off. Honestly, I feel sorry for those who have not experienced the awesomeness that is their stories.**

**/whacked by tuna**

**Review please~!**


	46. Nightmares

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long x_x All of a sudden, Life was all "Here, have some Reality Check!" and Homework was all "You're gonna do me, but I'm gonna make you do me as sloooww as possible~" and this awesome book series I recently became addicted to was all "READ MEEEE!" Oh, and FF wouldn't let me publish this last night. Sorry for the complaining, on with double chapter "PLEASE DON'T HATE MEEE" time~**

**Disclaimer: My Vocaloid or MLIA ownership status is no different than the last time I told you, internet.**

* * *

Miku woke up suddenly, her limbs tangled helplessly in the sheets and her pyjamas soaked with a cold sweat. Her eyes flew open and slowly focused on the blonde girl above her.

"Miku, are you awake?" the girl said exasperatedly, clearly annoyed by the fact that she was awake at whatever ungodly hour of the morning it was.

"Yeah… did I wake you up? I'm sorry," Miku said apologetically to her roommate.

"You were thrashing a lot, then started saying 'No, no, where are they!' What were you dreaming about?"

"Ah, well…" the girl said, slowly recollecting her nightmare. "Right, it was horrible… I was surrounded by all these Tupperware bowls, but I couldn't find any lids that fit them…" The expression of genuine dismay on her face was the only thing that kept Rin from bursting into laughter.

Instead, she rubbed her eyes, returned to her bed, and muttered, "I am so moving back in with Len."

* * *

**A/N: NOT THE TUPPERWARE! Review please? :3**


	47. TVHS: Secretary

**A/N: This is what happens when I write fanfiction after reading four straight chapters of **_**To Kill a Mockingbird**_**… (I even included our vocab words… *twitch*) This chapter refers, of course, to the "Room 230" incident from Chapter 40. I saw this follow-up a few days later and couldn't resist~  
**

**Disclaimer: I have no idea how old Iroha is… ^^" Just live with it.**

* * *

Miki had heard about the Room 230 incident, but she wasn't quite aware of the details until she found it on MLIA. During one of her free periods, she decided to try it on someone else.

She entered the Main Office and approached the young secretary. Ms. Iroha Nekomura, despite her young looks, slight frame, and predilection for Hello Kitty, was actually well into her twenties; her mature voice during the announcements caused many a student to be confused when they met her in person. Nevertheless, she was an endlessly kind person who went out of her way to help the students. Naturally, when they picked on her, they did it in the most loving way possible.

This could certainly be said for Miki as she smiled amiably at the secretary. "How can I help you, dear?" the woman asked her, returning the warmth.

"Um, I was wondering if you could get me the key for room 230, I need to grab some textbooks from there," the girl requested innocently.

Ms. Nekomura had just gotten up and crossed to the wall of keys when she froze and burst out laughing. When Miki asked what was so funny, she turned and exclaimed, "Almost got me there. I SO read that post! I was praying someone would try that on me all day."

"Ms. Nekomura, you are officially the coolest secretary ever," Miki announced with a bow.

"Have a nice day, hon~"

"You, too."

When Miki got home, of course she immediately posted it on MLIA in the hopes that it would be published and Iroha would get to read it.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, these two get love~ ^w^**

** Awesome music of the day: KANAN, aka Yamai from NicoNico Douga. I've always loved her Vocaloid covers, so when I found out she was a professional singer I paid way too much shipping to have her CD's delivered from Japan... that was in February, though... IN ANY CASE, go check her out, her voice is GORGEOUS  
(I only mention this because this one song of her's has been playing on endless repeat since I got home... ^^")**

**Anyways, review please? :3  
**


	48. TVHS: Sticks

**A/N: It hasn't been _that_ long, has it? Anyways. This is a story that happened to my History teacher, who's much more like Luka. She's crazy, harsh but lovable, and does not bend to puppy dog eyes. Enjoy~**

**Le Disclaimer: Honestly, if you still think I own Vocaloid or MLIA by this point, you're clearly just ignoring what I say in bold and just skipping to the story.**

* * *

In order to solve the problem of the same kids answering questions in class, Ms. Megurine, everyone's favorite pink-haired English teacher, turned to a promising new solution: popsicle sticks. She wrote each student's name on a popsicle stick and put them in a cup, and from then on, whoever's name was drawn had to answer the question. It worked remarkably well for months.

Then one day, as she was torturing the kids who weren't paying attention (as well as the kids who _really wanted to answer_ but were never called on,) she made a fatal error. Two things hapened at once: Mr. Kamui opened the door between their classrooms to ask her something, and Ms. Megurine glanced at the name in her hand and exclaimed, "Oh, look at that! I was looking right at Len Kagamine, and I pulled out his stick!"

The class burst into hysterics, the History teacher blanched in confusion and shock, and the pink-haired woman facepalmed and had to squelch a smile. When the English teacher finally noticed the man in the doorway behind her, she asked in a strained voice, "Yes, Mr. Kamui? Do. You. Need. Something?"

His shocked face transformed into a visage distorted by laughter. Hand covering his mouth, shoulders shaking, he retreated back into his room and closed the door. A minute later, the sounds of hysterical laughter filtered through the wall as the teacher apparently relayed the story to his class.

Despite this incident, Ms. Megurine stubbornly continued to use the sticks for the rest of class. At one point, an annoying boy in the back was talking, and she called on him.

"Do you have my stick?" he asked.

"No, I couldn't find it. Answer the question," the teacher replied.

Rin leaned over to Miku and whispered, "That's because it's too small." The teal-haired girl burst into strangled-sounding laughter, and the teacher glared at her.

Ms. Megurine retired the cup of popsicle sticks for the rest of the year.

* * *

**A/N: First person to spot the typo gets a cookie! 8D**


	49. TVHS: Plant

**A/N: Congrats to all of you who found the typo in the last chapter, I took one of the p's out of a "happened." Cookies for all! Let's see who can find the typo this time, hm?**

**Disclaimer: NO.**

* * *

"Umm, hello, class, I'm Ms. Yowane, I'll be your substitute teacher for the… class…" the young woman introduced herself nervously. She had long, silvery-gray hair tied with a ribbon and cascading down her back, and shockingly red irises. She glanced over the students in the science class as they smiled at her warmly.

"Welcome, Ms. Yowane!" welcomed Piko. "Would you like to take part in our class's initiation ceremony?"

"Initi…ation…?" she repeated unsurely.

"Yes, Ms. Yowane!" began Rin sweetly, as they'd rehearsed. "In this class, we worship the great almighty Raj!" She pointed to the class plant that their teacher had given to them after it had survived their antiseptics experiments a month or so earlier.

"You must rub your face on the great almighty Raj's fragrant leaves, Ms. Yowane!" Gumi added.

"Only then can you teach our class, Ms. Yowane!" Miku encouraged.

"But… well… Ms. Sakine didn't tell me…" the sub hesitated, but with the kindly encouragement of the class, she reluctantly walked over to the plant and rubbed her face on it, her expression the pinnacle of confusion.

The class then began to chant "Hail Raj!" in near unison for the next five minutes, bowing their heads and wiggling their fingers at the plant as they did so. For the rest of the class, they would seemingly spontaneuosly burst into the chant-bow-finger routine again as if possessed, leaving poor Haku confounded. When the period finally ended, they all gave their substitute a friendly, "Goodbye, Ms. Yowane," and the plant another "HAIL RAJ!" before exiting the classroom. The last student to leave observed the sub walking up to the plant and observing it perplexedly.

_~The Next Day~_

Ms. Sakine surveyed the class as they smiled innocently at her. They stared each other down for a few minutes, then the teacher sighed. "You guys are definitely my weirdest class yet," she informed them.

They all murmured things like "whatever do you mean by that?" and "we are simply eager to learn!"

In response, she held up a piece of paper with scribbled writing on it, which contained the script for the initiation ceremony and the exact times when they would begin chanting. "That's the last time I tell you guys when you're going to have a sub," she declared. "And by the way, you all have appointments with the guidance counselors after school. This may help some of you determine if you are mentally sane or not."

That would be a definite, enthusiastic _not._

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter's #50! I got something special written up! ...ah, what the hey, I'll publish it now. Because I love you guys so much.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE 8D  
**


	50. TVHS: IMPROV TIME AND GAKULUKANESS

**A/N: Listen carefully, this chapter is NOT FROM MLIA. I've been wanting to write this for a while actually, and besides, the world always needs more GakuLuka. ALWAYS. Enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: Hina-chan claimeth no ownership of Vocaloid or MLIA. Even though THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FROM MLIA. I SWEAR IF I GET REVIEWS ASKING IF THIS WAS REALLY ON MLIA...  
**

* * *

It was the lunch hour at the Vocaloid High School, and the lobby was relatively tranquil as the majority of the noise was contained within the cafeterias. The handful of students eating on the benches or carpet of the entryway to the school glanced up casually at the sudden sound of angry heels _ta-ta-ta-ta_-ing their way down the English hallway towards them. Voices drifted from afar, and became clear as their speakers rounded the corner.

"…to stop following me, already," one pink-haired English teacher huffed impatiently without looking at the man behind her.

"But you can't leave right now, it's the middle of the day," he protested, his long violet hair swinging out behind him as he attempted to keep up with the woman's pace.

"I _told_ you, I have the rest of the day off!"

"What if one of the students needs you?"

"They'll get by just fine."

"What if I need you?"

"Why in the world would you need me?"

"What if I get lonely?"

At this point, she had reached the front door and whirled rapidly on her heel to face him. The man nearly ran into the glass door to avoid crashing into her as she glared up at him. "Listen, Gakupo, I am going home right now and there is nothing you can do about it. So _stop. Following. Me._"

At this point the man glanced around, discerned that he had enough witnesses watching the exchange curiously, yet without surprise, in the lobby, and dropped to his knees in a flourish.

"OH, LUKA, WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME?" he cried out in sudden anguish, gripping his chest where his heart was dramatically. "YOU WON'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE! OH, MY POOR HEART, MY BROKEN HEART, WHICH THOU HAST REFUSED WITH THY LOVE…!"

"SHUT! UP!" Luka seethed down at the man, her face a tomato-red shade to compliment her hair, which she seemed close to ripping out. When he glanced up at her to observe her obvious – for once – embarrassment, she quickly turned and blasted out the front door towards the parking lot. He scrambled up to follow her, ducking past the doors swinging at his face.

"Luka, seriously!" he called once again, his voice pleading.

The woman continued stalking down the sidewalk, spitting out the words, "Just leave me alone! I've already given up on _men_ like you!"

"You can't give up on love!" He increased his pace towards her, as she had just reached her car and was close to driving away.

She gave him one pointed glare, and "I didn't say I've given up on_ women,_" before sliding into the car and slamming the door shut.

"WAIT!" he shouted in a last-hope effort as she began driving away. "WAIT! I'LL BECOME A WOMAN!"

Luka's car stopped in the middle of the parking lot. Gakupo paused for a moment, as if not willing to believe he'd just said that, but clearly willing to take advantage of it if it gained him at least _some_ chance. He ran up to the idling car and peered in the open window. The pink-haired woman had her forehead against the steering wheel and was shaking with silent laughter.

"Um, are you okay?" he asked after a moment.

She didn't raise her head, but managed to squeak out, "How do I respond to that?" When the man didn't provide any suggestions, she cleared her throat and said in a slightly more normal tone, "Are you seriously that desperate?"

"Only for you," he admitted sheepishly. It was at that point that he looked around and noticed that the parking lot was nearly filled with students standing back and suppressing their hysterical laughter. He caught eyes with his sister, Gumi, and mouthed the words "Help me out."

A murmur immediately began to pass through the crowd, and all of a sudden they began to chant, "DATE-HIM! DATE-HIM!" Luka's head shot up, and she was horrified to see the advancing flock of students _clearly_ not on her side. She covered her increasingly red face with her hands and muttered "Nononono," under her breath over and over.

The crowd overtook her car and surrounded her with their chant until it became deafeningly loud. At last, she snapped, "FINE!" and the chant dissolved into cheers. She glared at the purple-haired man. "Saturday night. Your treat. That's it. Can I go now?"

He smiled with unimaginable glee down at her. "Enjoy your afternoon off, my love~" In response, she simply rolled her eyes and drove off.

(Of course, as soon as she was out of sight, Gakupo and the students did a celebratory dance in the parking lot.)

In the end, Luka had to thank those students for making her do something she wouldn't have had the courage to do on her own.

* * *

**A/N: Give him a chance, Luka! Because he's...**

_**Never gonna give you up!**_

_**Never gonna let you down!**_

_**Never gonna turn around and desert you!**_

**...It's a good thing I didn't think of that while I was writing this, half-asleep last night, or Gakupo would've been singing that across the parking lot.**..

...

**Gumi's mom: Hey, sweety, what'd you do in school today?**

**Gumi: Ah, you know... learned some Algebra... worked on some projects... watched my big brother lose all his dignity then got him a date for Saturday night...**


	51. TVHS: Extra Crazy

**A/N: Well, I haven't been reading MLIA in a while, sorry... did any of you see that post a week or so ago that said "Boner" 2,352 times? Yeah, that made me lose hope in humanity for a little while, then I wrote some depressing poetry, moped around in my room, ate some ice cream, and then felt better. /emo emo**

**Anyways, today was our last day of school (well, next week's exams, but those don't count,) and this chapter mostly consists of things that happened today. Gosh, I love my school. xD**

**No intentional typo today, so if you can find one, please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: *sniff* don't own Vocaloid or MLIA. Though if I DID own MLIA, I'd do something about the trolls... seriously, that's what Art of Trolling is for...**

* * *

Seeing as the Vocaloid High School was fairly crazy to begin with, it came as no surprise that the last day of school should be twenty times worse.

In first period, the principal came on the loudspeaker and said, "Pardon the interruption, but as it is the end of the year, the office receives many calls wishing the graduating seniors luck. We received this one call which I will now play for you… once again, pardon the interruption, but I had to share this."

The sounds of strained breathing filled the school, and then a voice boomed, "Students, seniors, teachers, faculty and staff, I have located the Rebel base and your efforts of resistance are futile." It was a perfect Darth Vader impression. The message continued on to say Imperial ships were closing in and they would soon be defeated, and closed with, "As for the graduating seniors, I would like to inform you that the Empire is now accepting internships."

"Once again, please forgive the interruption, have a nice day," the principal concluded, clearly trying not to laugh.

In second period, one class was watching a movie when suddenly, a teacher ran by their door screaming, "Burn it! Burn it! Kill it with fire! KILL IT WITH FIIRREEE!" They poked their heads out the door to see one blue-haired man rounding the corner, with no explanation in sight…

In third period English class, they crowded around their teacher's desk silently until she glanced up at them. "Can I help you?"

"So, Ms. Megurine, you looking forward to your date tomorrow?" Gumi inquired cheerfully.

"You have to tell us aaaallllll about it during exams next week," Rin demanded mischievously.

For a moment, the teacher looked like she was about to eat them, but then she smiled. "Off to your seats, children, we've got learning to do."

Fifteen minutes into class, she was just about to divide them into groups and make them do review work when the class suddenly began cheering at the top of their lungs. They had the immense satisfaction of seeing her dumbfounded expression turn to disbelief and then irritation as she noticed the bashful-looking pizza delivery man standing in the door, holding a stack of pizzas.

After the initial round of noise died down, Piko, one of the people who'd organized it, shouted, "Ms. Megurine, you bought us pizza?" Which earned another full minute of laughter from the class as the poor delivery man stood there looking uncomfortable and their teacher realized the expression she was wearing and attempted to mask it. Piko and a few other students got up and paid the man, then spread out the pizzas on a few desks and began distributing it to the class.

"Hey, Ms. Megurine, you want some?" Gumi offered, holding out a plate to her.

"N-no, I've already eaten, so… well… actually… that does smell really good…" Reluctantly, she accepted the slice, at which the class gave another round of cheers. "You guys are way too easy to please," she huffed, although she really should've realized that earlier.

Hearing the noise that was probably audible halfway across the school, Mr. Kamui poked his head through the door, saying, "What's going on, do you have a sub or some – ooh, pizza." He grabbed one of the full boxes and walked into the hallway with it, then returned five seconds later and set it back down. "Haha, just kidding. But really, could I have a slice? Please?" Len handed him a slice, and the History teacher thanked him, thumbs-upped the class, winked at Luka, and departed.

Ten minutes later, everyone had finished up and the seven pizza boxes neatly stacked twice the height of the recycle bin. Then, they attempted to get on with the "learning" thing, but they didn't really do anything for the rest of the class.

At lunch, the cafeteria was less crowded than usual, because the seniors were having a barbeque and playing on a slip-and slide. Oh, well, the students remaining had an epic "Don't Stop Believing" sing-along without them.

During the last period of the day, the class took a short field trip outside to see some big, amazing moth their teacher had mentioned he'd seen on the side of the school. It wasn't there, and they returned disappointed. However, a few minutes later, they heard someone running through the hall singing the Phantom of the Opera theme song in "dun"s. They looked outside just to see someone in a Phantom mask and cape run by the room. He was soon followed by someone in a Darth Vader costume, singing the Imperial March. Lastly, someone in a Jaws costume ran by, singing his theme song as well. They waited, but no other musical villains sang their way by. Then someone rigged the bell to go off ten minutes earlier than usual, and all the teachers let them out anyways.

The last day of school was over, and the seniors who would soon be graduating were having a dance party in the lobby. Hugs, kisses, and tears were exchanged – the seniors were exempt from exams, the lucky jerks, and would be graduating that weekend. As for the one particularly weird class of Vocaloids, well, next year they would be Juniors…

* * *

**A/N: *Sniffles* Gonna miss all my senior friends... congrats everyone who's graduating, good luck on exams for those who must take the dreaded things, and have a great summer, everyone! ^^**

**(P.S. If I get enough requests, I suppose I can write another something for Luka and Gakkun's date... *waggles eyebrows*)**


	52. TVHS: IMPROV GAKULUKA DEUX

**A/N: I have not updated this story... in so long x_x I'm sorry! Well, here's the long-awaited date chapter! It is... oh-so-cheesy... consider yourselves warned...**

**Oh, yeah, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GAKUPO~!**

**Disclaimer: At what point would anybody assume that I owned Vocaloid or MLIA? Even if *This chapter is not from MLIA! Tis fiction!***

* * *

Luka glanced at the purple-haired man beside her and smiled. They were currently walking quietly along the boardwalk beside the beach, and seeing the landscape glimmering in the pale moonlight almost made her want to throw off her heels and run through the still-warm sand. She resisted, though. Partially because it would immensely satisfy her date to see her act like that, and partially because she was actually _tired._ Gakupo had dragged her around the city quite a bit during the course of the evening, and it had been… _fun._ _Really_ fun. As much as she never expected to use that word, ever, much less associated with spending time with Gakupo, she couldn't deny that she'd enjoyed herself.

He'd started off with – of all things – _lazer tag._ She'd thought he was crazy at first. She'd refused to set a foot in the city's finest – and only – lazer tag complex, until she realized that resisting his attempts to drag her inside was only making a bigger spectacle for the teenage lazer tag-goers who were watching with reasonable fascination. Eventually, she gave in and became the best damn lazer tag assassin-lady there ever was. Oh, she _totally_ won that game.

Next, he drove at probably-unsafe speeds down to the waterfront just in time for them to watch the sunset from a little café that served some of the best tuna she'd ever had. It turned out that his sister, Gumi, worked there, which, of course, meant that she ended up as their waitress, and Luka pretended not to be embarrassed at the presence of her cheerful student.

Afterwards, he took her to the music festival that had been going on for a week and she'd never bothered to check it out. To her surprise, she loved it. Even though the few seats up front were always filled and there were so many people and she could barely see, the fact that Gakupo was there made it ten times more amusing. At first he began dancing just for her entertainment, and she stared at him half-amused, half-questioning his sanity. But eventually, he'd pulled her into the dance with him, swirling her around and gliding on the pavement. He was a surprisingly good dancer, she noted. The people around them gave them space to dance as they watched the couple with the strange hair colors twirl around to the jazzy music. Luka didn't even care. Her heart was pounding, and she laughed openly in the thrill of the moment.

Oh, and he'd paid for it all. The jerk.

Now they were relaxed as they strolled along the boardwalk, enjoying the cool, fresh air and soft moonlight.

"Hey, it's pretty late," Gakupo's low voice broke the silence as he checked his watch. "You wanna head home?"

She frowned down at her own watch. Was it really after midnight already? "Well, it's not like I have a curfew or anything…" Her tired feet, legs, and pretty much the rest of her body protested her statement and reminded her, _yes, your curfew is before we decide to stop working on you._ "Okay, yeah, let's head back." _Why am I so reluctant to go home…? _she wondered.

They turned around and began strolling back in the direction of the parking lot.

Gazing at the moonlit beach, Gakupo said suddenly, "You know what I kinda wanna do? Take off my shoes and socks and just run in the sand…"

She glanced up at him in surprise. Without thinking, she replied, "You too?"

He beamed at her. "Well, what are we waiting for then?" Before she had time to object, he had his shoes and socks in his hands and was bounding down the beach.

_The best and worst part of this man,_ she thought to herself, _is that he is infuriatingly unafraid of humiliating himself._

"C'mon! I'll race you to the car!" he called to her.

She glanced around, ascertained that there was nobody nearby, and swiftly slid her heels off her feet to join him.

-o-

Gakupo pulled up to the curb next to Luka's small brick apartment, and quickly dashed to the passenger side to open the door for her. She smiled and rolled her eyes at his chivalry and headed towards her door, the purple-haired man following closely behind.

She paused after unlocking the door, and said without looking at him, "Thank you, Gakupo. That was… fun. It really was."

Slightly surprised, he was silent for a moment. "You're… welcome, Luka…"

She seemed to tense a little, and hastily said, "Goodnight," before entering her apartment and closing the door quickly behind her.

Gakupo stared at the spot where she'd been for a few seconds, then smiled a little. _Well, that's enough, I guess, considering I kinda forcefully extracted this date from her…_ he thought.

He turned around and began heading back to the car, and he'd almost reached it when he heard her door open and close again. He whirled around, saying, "Did you forget some - " when he was suddenly unable to finish his sentence, because she had thrown her arms around his neck and was kissing him.

He leaned back against the car, holding her close as their lips moved in tandem. Luka kissed him without reservations, no longer afraid of embarrassing herself or being stared at. All she wanted was to be close to him.

She pulled away eventually, smiled, and replied, "Yeah, I did forget something."

-o-

The students of Vocaloid High were surprised to find Ms. Megurine curiously cheerful as she handed out the final exams the next week.

* * *

**A/N: ...wanna know how he planned that date?  
**

**Gakupo: Okay, class, we're done with the exam review for today... who wants to help me plan my date?**

**...unfortunately, they were not able to work building a blanket fort into that, but oh well.**

**Happy birthday to Harry Potter, too! Congrats on living! Your movies made me cry! I hope I get into Pottermore!**

**Hope you liked it! Please review~  
**


	53. Mmmm, Fudge

**A/N: Ohai there. Long time no write anything OwO;; Well, y'know, school, homework (don't have any /shot), work (I don't get paid /shot), working on TC manga, got addicted to MLP and Doctor Who, zombie apocalypse, *insert excuse here* I AM A BUSY PERSON THESE DAYS KAY? Can I make it up to y'all with a double-post day? ^^"**

**Disssscleimre: Vocaloid, MLIA © not me.**

* * *

Haku and Neru were walking back from a quick shopping trip, a few bags of newly-acquired clothes hanging from their wrists. As they waited to cross the street, Neru randomly began poking her friend in the stomach. In response, Haku puffed it out, making her look like she was a few months pregnant.

"Haha, Haku's pregnant~" Neru teased. Haku nodded seriously and patted her stomach.

A bit later, as they were waiting for the elevator, Neru (who apparently has a thing for poking people when she's bored,) began jabbing Haku in the stomach again.

"Ow, Neru! Stop, you'll hurt the baby!" Haku joked.

"Who cares about the baby?" Neru replied bluntly, continuing her poking.

"I do, and you should too!" Haku reprimanded her. "It's yours too, y'know!"

Neru froze and looked as if she'd been scarred for life. Wide-eyed, she replied, "Fudge you!" as a safer alternative to the actual swear.

Haku smiled. "Yes, that's what you did."

"Triple fudge you!"

"Now how's that going to help anything?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I actually included these two together~ ^^ …yup, this story comes from my friend and I. She went through a phase where she used "fudge" and stabbed me in the stomach all the time and is still horrified whenever I do this to her |D I'm such a great friend.**


	54. TVHS: Mission

**A/N: In my defense, I actually do have about 7 art projects going on OwO;; and for some reason either I'm overflowing with artistic inspiration or linguistic inspiration. Intense art classes are kinda taking all my creativity at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: *Throws up hands in air and stalks out of room* Luka, you do it!**

**Luka: *Noms on tuna* Gakupo, you do it.**

**Gakupo: Do what?**

**Luka: Not sure.**

**Me: This is counterproductive. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING besides y'know, the writing…**

* * *

Rin placed down her homework on the hotel bed beside her – even though they were technically on vacation during their trip to the music festival, it was still a school-sanctioned event, so they still had work to do – and jumped to her feet.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go grab some ice, wanna come with me?" she announced to her roommates.

"Sure, I'll come," Gumi agreed, setting down her own work.

"You know what to do," Miku said with a mysterious expression. On cue, all three girls nodded, made guns out of their hands, and began stalking out of the room.

Quickly and silently they crept through the halls, adding in a dramatic spin or ninja-roll when appropriate. Rin led the three of them, backing up against corners and peering around to check that it was clear; Miku hummed suspenseful music in the middle; and Gumi covered their backs, double-checking before jumping around corners in case of any last-minute threats. All in all, the achieved a very "Charlie's Angels"-esque effect.

They reached the elevator area; Rin jumped forward to push the button and flattened herself against the wall. When the elevator opened, she ascertained that there was nobody inside, and motioned the other girls in. They reached the floor below without encountering any major threats such as other people, and were about to reach their goal – the ice machine – when suddenly, a white-haired boy came strolling down around the corner, and seeing the girls, he drew his own "gun" and shot it at Rin before she could duck back around.

"NOOOOOOO!" Miku and Gumi cried in anguish as Rin fell to the floor. They fell to her knees and pretended to weep over her as the strange boy held his hand-gun to his mouth, pretended to blow off smoke, and ran off.

* * *

**A/N: I got carried away ^^"""" Hope you enjoyed~ And once again,****sorry for the dead-ness, I hope I can write more soon x_x**

**(Funny, this is my first TVHS chappie in a while, and I haven't gotten into ANY details about Luka and Gakupyon's love life over the summer… *pervyface* I'mma haveta do that soon~)**

**Review please? 'Cuz you still love me despite my lazy writing? :D**

**P.S. I noticed JUST as I was publishing this that I accidentally wrote "Charlie's Angles." OTL I would never live that down.**


	55. TVHS: Intercom

**A/N: I've gotten a lot of people asking if the random white-haired boy from the last chapter was Piko. Well... I thought so too, then I remembered that Piko's in their class OwO;; Quick, need UTAUs!**

**Disclaimerrrr: Of ze Vo-kee-loiid end ze MLIA I 'ave not regretfully ze ownership**

* * *

"Hello, Ms. Sakine," the cheerful secretary, Iroha Nekomura, said over the intercom. "Is Mizki there?"

"No," the brunette teacher replied, "she just ran out of the room to smoke cigarettes in the dugout." The class burst into surprised laughter.

Confused, the secretary continued, "Oh, um, well… can she come down to guidance?"

"Yeah, I think she needs it," Meiko consented, shouting over the laughter.

Meanwhile, in the back of the classroom, Mizki was laughing hysterically.

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all, I have some dire news for you! Since Vocaloid1 isn't compatible with the new Vocaloid3 software, whoever owns them is planning on making them slowly go obsolete. Now, Kaito's popular enough that he'll survive, but Meiko and the Engloids are at a serious risk! WE MUST KEEP MEI-CHAN ALIVE!**

**Meiko: This coming from the girl who FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY.**

**Me: Wha- oh, that was NOVEMBER 5th? Well um, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY? :D**

**Meiko: *Scrutinizing glare*  
**

**Me: I got you some fancy alcohol? :D *Holds up sake bottle***

**Meiko: ...alrighty then. *Walks off with bottle***

**Luka: ...how'd you even buy that, anyways?**

**Me: I didn't, Kaito forgot to give it to her for her birthday |D**

**...**

**Seriously though people, random A/N rant aside, give Meiko some love!**

**(Also, someone anonymous requested LukaxMiku last chapter. Haha, no. Sorry, I'm usually pretty accommodating with pairings, but I just really don't like LukaxMiku for some reason. Sorry! I would've PMed but I can't ^^")**

**/shot for ranting more in the A/N than actual chapter**


	56. Obligatory Christmas Chappie

**A/N: My apologies to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas. …Here, have a non-denominational Holiday VLIA Chappie. :D**

***Insert usual rambling apologies for not writing much recently and promises to try harder in the future***

**Deesclairmah: Vocaloid, MLIA, Christmas (c) Not me**

* * *

Many of the Vocaloids were in the dining room, wrapping presents for Christmas. Some were trying to peek at what the others had gotten them; others were trying to hide the things they'd bought; still others were fighting over scissors, bows, and tape dispensers; while the rare few were simply quietly wrapping gifts.

Luka was one of the quiet few, that is, until she finished her roll of wrapping paper. Sliding off the last bits of decorative paper, she announced, "Hey, look! The first empty roll!" and swiftly swung it down on the unfortunate head sitting across from her.

"OW!" Gakupo exclaimed. "You hit me, Luka!"

"That's the right I get as the owner of the first empty roll," she said indifferently.

"You hit me _hard!_" Gakupo activated the weepy-puppy-dog-eyes. "What'd I ever do to you?"

Luka simply went back to wrapping, leaving the purple-haired man to mope dramatically, patting his injured head.

Later, Rin and Miku had seized two more empty wrapping paper rolls and had commenced swordfighting with them around the house. Len and Miki followed them around singing dramatic music for effect while they had the most epically dramatic fake-swordfight there ever was.

At last, Rin stabbed Miku in the chest and the teal-haired girl fell to the ground. As she was dying, Rin stood over her and asked triumphantly, "Any last words?"

"T-tell Dobby…" Miku gasped out, "when I die… that he… can have my socks."

And then she fell silent.

Anyways, after they'd resurrected Miku, cleaned up all the wrapping supplies and dressed for the cold, they went around the neighborhood caroling.

(Nobody gave them figgy pudding, but at least five houses offered them food.)

'Twas an eventful Christmas Eve indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Things that happened to me IRL: 1) My mom hit me with the wrapping paper roll. HARD. ;A; 2) I actually did get to go caroling for the first time yesterday, it was so much fun xD**

****GakuLuka fans! I'm hosting a contest on dA for my Gakupo-Loves-Luka group. The theme is winter/holidays, and the new deadline is December 31****st****! Please enter! ^w^ (Link on my profile for more info.)****

**Now if you'll forgive my shameless advertisement, Happy Holidays everyone! Go have some cookies and eggnog and spend time with your families!**


	57. TVHS: Before TGIF There Was

**A/N: I'm so sorry, I'm busy being an art student these days and neglecting fanfiction DDD: But anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUKA! ^o^ I thought I'd write up some quick VLIA stories for the occasion, but most of my time I spent working on a byootiful /GakuLuka pron/ picture which you can find in my deviantArt scraps or my… tumbr… which I shall add a link on ze profile.**

**SORRY FOR THE RANT, NO OWNY VOCAROIDO OR MLIA**

* * *

"You know what today is, class?" Ms. Megurine began, lifting herself tiredly from her seat to pace up to the chalkboard. Interested, the class listened semi-quietly (absolute silence was rare in Vocaloid High, of course.) The teacher picked up a piece of chalk and wrote _S.H.I.T. _purposefully on the board, then set down the chalk with a _clack_ and crossed her arms_._

In response to the curious glances, she elaborated. "_So _Happy It's Thursday." She then returned to her desk and continued reading, while the class broke out in appreciative giggles.

* * *

**A/N: Insert an administrator walking in about, hm, now.**

…

"**WHICH OF YOU STUDENTS IS WRITING SWEARS ON THE BOARD?" "Uh, that was…"**


	58. TVHS: Flash Musical

**A/N: Uh, Happy Birthday still, Luka-pyon~**

**Disclaimer: Own NONE OF THE THINGS **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

* * *

The Cafeteria. Lunchtime. Vocaloid High is going about its business. A bored-looking English teacher is being forced to watch the students, and is doing so resentfully from the corner. All seems normal. (Or, as normal as "normal" gets in this school.)

SUDDENLY. A song begins to erupt from the speakers in the cafeteria. Enter senior jock football/baseball/track star, commonly referred to as "Big Al." He stands up on a table, and lip-synchs as the song fills the room.

_Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag_

_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

Five more seniors join him, and they lip-synch their hearts out, dancing on the tables. By the chorus, half the cafeteria has joined in.

'_Cause baby you're a firework!_

_Come on let your colors burst!  
Make 'em go oh-oh-oh_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y~!_

Eventually the entire cafeteria is singing and dancing on tables. SO WHAT DOES MS. MEGURINE DO? Nothing. She was the one who organized it all.

* * *

**A/N: I don't even really like that song, ahaha 'OH' DOES NOT RHYME WITH 'SKY' OKAY. Also don't really like Katy Perry's voice. Or her music. But whatever floats your boat, kids. xD**

**Reviews are mucho apreciatedo~**


End file.
